The Captain and the Cadet: 1- A Matter of Honor
by Suzy Scribbles
Summary: Jamie Kirk thinks she's the luckiest kid in the quadrant. After her grandmother dies unexpectedly, Jamie finds herself aboard her father's starship. Surely a galaxy of adventure awaits! But when a visit to an intergalactic zoo goes wrong, Jamie finds herself trapped in hostile territory and over her head in trouble. If this is adventure, she should have stayed on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

_The Captain and the Cadet_

1- A MATTER OF HONOR

Chapter 1

Jamie Kirk sat miserably in the captain's office, staring at the monitor screen. A row of numbers—_low _numbers—stared back at her. Her grades.

She flicked a quick glance at the figure sitting on the other side of the desk then dropped her gaze to her lap.

_He does not look pleased. Not at all._

Captain James Kirk folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Just when did you intend to share this little secret with me?"

Jamie shrugged and looked up. "I don't know."

It was clearly not the answer her father wanted to hear. He sighed, picked up a stylus, and tapped the screen. The box labeled "Terran History" opened, and Jamie watched him frown as he read the report.

He shook his head. "I don't like surprises, Cadet."

Jamie winced. Apparently, not telling her father she was failing in three subjects was a serious blunder. Worse, having to hear about it from one of his officers appeared to irritate him even more.

Jamie had never worried about schoolwork before. Grandma had never sat her down and talked about grades—failing or otherwise. Instead, they'd traveled together and learned everything of interest not only in Iowa, but in much of the United States as well. In fact, the two of them were planning a trip to the moon when . . .

_That was a long time ago, _Jamie reminded herself sadly, _before the accident. Before the _Enterprise_. _

Since then, she'd lost her grandmother, lost her only other relatives on the planet Deneva, and found herself aboard her father's starship—temporarily. Starfleet red tape being what it was, a few days had stretched into a few weeks, and a few weeks into a few months. It had now been over six months, and Jamie hoped Starfleet would become so entangled in red tape that they would forget she existed.

Unfortunately, the _Enterprise _was the source of her current problem. Jamie never dreamed a starship could be such an interesting place. She'd come aboard in dread and uncertainty, and fearful of meeting a father she hadn't seen in two years. However, one month later she felt she'd never lived anyplace else. There were so many fascinating things to see and do aboard the _Enterprise_ that she found it impossible to find time to complete her school assignments.

"Jamie." Her father's voice sliced into her memories.

Jamie lowered her head; waves of golden hair fell into her face. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"You're going to be a lot sorrier if these scores don't go up. Sixty percent in Terran history, sixty-three percent in literature, and forty-nine in mathematics!" He let out a long, frustrated breath. "How did this happen?"

"I pass all the tests, but I . . ." Jamie gulped. "I don't turn in the boring busywork. That . . . uh . . . sort of irritates my tutors."

Before her father could interrupt, she plunged on. "I know how to do the math. Ask me anything—anything at all. It's a waste of time to work problem after problem, when I already know how to do them. I'd much rather learn how to align the matter-antimatter pods down in engineering with Mr. Scott. He makes the theory easy to understand."

"That's not exactly in the curriculum for eight-year-olds."

"I'm _almost_ nine," Jamie corrected him. "I know I'm not supposed to use school time to study matter-antimatter reactions, but it's so interesting." She gave her father an impish grin. "Mr. Scott says the engineer is more important than the captain."

"He's probably right," Kirk admitted with a chuckle. Then his look turned serious. "But you're not to be bothering Mr. Scott while he's on duty."

"Oh, no, Captain," Jamie said in a rush, "I'm very quiet. I follow him around, and he tells me things about the engines, the warp core, and the matter-antimatter pods."

"I'll bet he does. He's finally found someone willing to listen to him go on and on about his precious engines."

Jamie saw her father smile and took it as a sign that the scolding was over. She sighed in relief when he reached out and snapped off the screen.

"Don't believe for a minute that I'm finished with this, Cadet. I've been informed of the problem. Now, we'll discuss the solution." He crossed his arms and waited.

"Solution?" _Uh-oh. _

Kirk nodded.

"How about . . . toss me in the brig, take away my dessert card, and . . . and . . . forget it ever happened?"

Silence. A tiny shake of his head told Jamie the captain wasn't going for it.

"How will we prevent this from happening all over again?" he asked.

"Don't make me do boring busywork."

"I'll see what I can do to make it a little more challenging, but take a look . . ." He indicated the stacks of disks and hard copies of reports strewn across his desk. "I don't like paperwork either, but it's got to be done."

Then he smiled. "Let's make a deal. You wade through your boring busywork, and I'll wade through mine. If we both manage to conquer the paper-monster in two weeks, we'll take a shore leave on Murdock's Planet."

"Murdock's Planet?"

Kirk nodded. "I just learned the Federation won the bid for a shipment of topaline. The _Enterprise _has been ordered to pick it up and deliver it to the refineries on Delta Vega."

"That doesn't sound like a shore leave stop to _me._"

"Murdock's Planet boasts the largest zoo in the sector. We'll spend the day there _if _I see your grades go up. Deal?"

Jamie gasped. The zoo? A whole day with her father? Just the two of them?

"Deal!" Jamie leaped from her chair and ran around the desk. She threw her arms around her father's neck and gave him a hug. "I'll do the work, Captain-Daddy-Sir. You just watch and see."

Kirk returned the hug. "I figured you might." He glanced at his chronometer and rose to his feet. "I've got to get up to the bridge and start my shift. See you at supper."

Jamie looked up eagerly when her father entered the recreation hall two weeks later. He smiled and waved a hard copy of her grades as he crossed the room. A few minutes later, he slid beside her with his supper tray.

"Congratulations, Cadet. You came through."

Jamie smiled. "It wasn't so bad once I got used to it." She pulled the paper from her father's hand and scanned it. "And it didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"I got my paperwork done also," Kirk added, spearing a chunk of meat.

Jamie took a swallow of milk and looked at her father. "I did some research on Murdock's Planet."

Kirk's eyebrows went up. "Oh? Good for you. What did you learn?"

"That it's a neutral planet. That means _any _ship can go there, even Klingons and Romulans. Did you know that?"

Kirk nodded.

Jamie frowned. _Of course he knows that. He's the captain. He knows everything. _Then she blurted, "Klingons and Romulans are enemies of the Federation."

Kirk sipped his coffee. "So?"

"But . . . if a Federation ship is already in orbit and a Romulan ship comes, won't they try to blow each other up?"

"No, Jamie. That's the whole idea of being a neutral planet. They welcome all beings. They realize that even though we may not be friends with the Klingons, we are not at war with them either. Neither are we at war with the Romulans. You'll see ships from many different systems in orbit around Murdock's Planet. We'll mind our own business, and hopefully they'll mind theirs."

Jamie crinkled her forehead in thought. "That means we might meet a Klingon or a Romulan _on _the planet, right? Even at the zoo?" When her father nodded, Jamie grinned. "I'd like that. I've never met a Klingon."

"You saw a few on K-7 last month," Kirk reminded her.

"From a distance, and only for a minute. I didn't really meet any. I'd like to. Klingons are . . . _fascinating,_" she said, repeating the word she'd heard Commander Spock say often.

"I thought you wanted to see the zoo."

"I do. But when I found out Murdock's Planet was neutral, I thought maybe I could have a little extra excitement."

"I think you'll find the zoo exciting enough without a Klingon tossed in. Now, finish your supper and get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain's Log, Stardate 3345.7

_We are in orbit around Murdock's Planet for the purpose of securing a much-needed shipment of topaline for the refineries on Delta Vega. The _Enterprise _will not be staying forty-eight hours, as assumed from my previous orders. Ambassador Halley has informed me that although the Federation won the bid, we could find ourselves a possible target from the losing bidders—the Klingon Empire in particular. Apparently they are unwilling to accept their loss and remain in orbit. I am ordered to make the necessary diplomatic arrangements for the transfer, beam up the precious cargo of topaline, and leave orbit—all within twelve hours."_

There was no good way to break the news. No way to soften the blow.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is," Kirk finished gently. He sat down on Jamie's bunk and sighed. "This mix-up in my orders came as a surprise to me, and I'm as disappointed as you are."

"But _why_? What's one more day?" Jamie asked. "It's not fair."

"Murdock's Planet is afraid of trouble—Klingon trouble."

"I thought you said we're not at war."

"We're not. But sometimes the Klingons forget that fact. They have other weapons besides disruptors. They might try something underhanded to snatch the topaline away from us."

"Topaline." Jamie made a face. "What is it, anyway? And why does everybody want it so badly?"

"It's an important mineral used to build artificial domes on worlds without an atmosphere. Without topaline, the domes would lose their integrity, and _poof! _All their air would leak out. Think about what that would mean to the people inside those domes."

Jamie thought about it. And shuddered. "That would be very bad," she decided.

"I agree," Kirk said. "Unfortunately, topaline is rare. The Federation pays top price to make sure we get a steady supply."

His look turned worried. "Worse, Colony IX in the Cruses System had an accident awhile back that weakened their dome. They need this topaline to repair it. And they need it right now."

"The Klingons must need it too," Jamie said. "But probably there's not enough to go around. Right?"

Kirk nodded. "They're probably just as anxious to get their hands on the topaline as we are. The _Enterprise _can't afford to stick around and wait for the Klingon ship to take potshots at her. The Federation ambassador was very clear about that. Twelve hours. Not a minute longer."

He rose from Jamie's bunk and turned to go. "Listen, Jamie. My morning's going to be tied up with the topaline transfer, protocol visits with the ambassador who arranged the purchase, the government of Murdock's—the list is endless. That means instead of a whole day together, it looks like I'll have a couple of free hours this afternoon before we break orbit. I really didn't mean for it to turn out like this, and I'm sorry."

Jamie shrugged. "Orders are orders, I guess."

"That's the way it is on a starship. Orders get changed; red alerts happen; shore leaves get canceled. You've known that since you came aboard."

"I know. And I won't cry about it or anything." _Not much anyway_, she added silently.

"Listen, Jamie," Kirk said with forced cheerfulness. "I'll try to think of a way we can salvage this shore leave. Don't give up yet."

Jamie looked at him. "Aye, aye, sir." But she wasn't about to ask Mr. Spock to calculate the odds.

"Good news, Cadet," Kirk said with a smile. He slid his breakfast tray on the table and sat down. "I spoke with Ambassador Halley, and your trip to the zoo is back on the schedule—with only a few minor changes."

"What kind of changes?" Jamie asked warily. She'd already had enough changes this morning.

"You beam down in half an hour. I'll join you later in the day, sometime after lunch."

Jamie looked at her father in astonishment. "You're sending me to the zoo by myself?"

"Of course not. I made arrangements with the ambassador to provide you with an escort. He thought it was an excellent idea."

"Who? Lieutenant Sulu?" That wouldn't be bad. Sulu was lots of fun.

Kirk shook his head. "No. The government often supplies courtesy escorts for important visitors, which you happen to be this time." He grinned. "Yes, indeed. The ambassador says the planetary council is quite pleased with the Federation's generosity for their topaline. I guess some of it's spilling over onto you. They're delighted to give you a tour of their famous zoo."

Jamie's mouth fell open. "I have to go to the zoo with a _stranger_?" She groaned. "I'd rather go by myself. Give me a communicator and I'll be fine."

Kirk gave Jamie his I'm-the-captain look. "No. You are eight years old."

"Almost nine!" Jamie exclaimed.

Kirk ignored the outburst. "You may have a communicator, but you will also have an escort." He scowled. "What kind of father would I be if I let you run around alone on a strange planet?"

"But—"

"I already accepted the offer, so I'll hear no more about it."

"I—"

"You will not beam down without an escort. Is that clear, Cadet?"

Right then Jamie wished she were an admiral. Then she would tell _Captain _Kirk that she didn't have to obey his orders.

Her father didn't wait for an answer. He kept talking. "It's just for a few hours in the morning. I'll beam down after lunch. Or . . . you can stay aboard ship this morning and go with me later in the afternoon. What's it going to be?"

Jamie pouted for a moment then let out a long, disappointed sigh. "I'll go now."

"I think that's a wise choice." Kirk stood and glanced at his chronometer. "We've got about twenty minutes before we meet your escort. Just enough time to finish your breakfast, clean up, and meet me in the transporter room."

He seemed to be waiting for a response, so Jamie said, "Aye, sir," and went back to her soggy cereal and cold toast.

_Golly, I sure wish I was an admiral. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, Jocelyn, I don't know how you manage it, but you always get the cushy jobs around here."

Jocelyn Brady, public relations liaison for the planetary council, flung her thick, dark hair behind her shoulder and snorted her opinion of that. "What makes you say such a thing, Paula?" She glanced at the overhead chronometer and picked up her pace as she navigated the early morning crowds of the Aeson central transporter terminals.

Paula shook her head and hastened to keep up. "My PR jobs usually include a Tellarite or two, sometimes a Gorn." She shivered. "You get to spend the entire morning with a little girl at the zoo. And not just _any_ kid, Jocelyn. I hear Captain Kirk is young, handsome, and _available._"

"Starship captains are married to their ships, and I imagine this one's no different," Jocelyn reminded her friend without breaking her stride. "And if you think dragging a couple of kids around a zoo all morning is an easy job, I'll trade you."

She stopped and looked at her friend while they waited for the turbolift. "I still wear bruises from my last escort assignment. Do you remember the children of the ambassador from Cygnus III?"

Paula nodded. "Barely." The doors slid open, and the two friends entered.

"They were total monsters. I'd rather entertain a Gorn."

"Or a Klingon?" Paula teased.

Jocelyn scowled. "That's not funny. I don't know what the council is thinking, asking me to include a Klingon boy. Neutral planet or not, escorting one of _those _kind is not my idea of a good time."

"Diplomatic courtesy, Jocelyn. On a neutral planet, all beings are treated equally. If the Klingon commander wants his son to become acquainted with our zoo facilities, we'll afford him that privilege just as we're doing for the Federation captain."

"There's going to be trouble, Paula—mark my words. The council would be wise to assign a security guard to the Klingon brat."

Paula stopped in front of her office. She gave her friend a concerned look. "You'd better keep your prejudices at home where they belong, not on the job."

Jocelyn waved Paula's warning aside. "I'm just venting. You know I'd do nothing to hurt my job. I'll take the kids, but ask me this afternoon if it was an easy job or not." She sighed. "I might not live through it."

Paula laughed. "Jocelyn, I'm telling you: play your cards right and you could end up with an invitation for a private tour of the _Enterprise._"

Jocelyn snorted. "The captain of the _Enterprise _is going to be too busy with the topaline affair to even remember to pick up his own kid, much less notice _I_ exist. Besides, I heard the starship's not sticking around long enough to sightsee."

"Perhaps," Paula remarked with a smile. "But who knows? Anything's possible."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and waved good-bye to her friend. Then she headed for the transporter terminal to begin her unpleasant assignment.

Jamie looked up as Lt. Kyle activated the transporter. She wondered what she was in for. A young woman appeared on the platform, and Jamie's eyes opened wide. The lady was very pretty, with long, thick dark hair, expressive black eyes, and pale, creamy skin. She was dressed in a professional yet comfortable-looking yellow and gray outfit.

"Welcome aboard the _Enterprise,_" her father said warmly. "I'm Captain James Kirk." He smiled and reached out a hand to lead the woman off the platform.

Jocelyn returned the smile and stepped from the transporter. "I'm Jocelyn Brady, the council's PR-at-large, at your service."

Kirk nodded toward Jamie. "There's your charge—my daughter, Jamie."

Jamie didn't acknowledge the introduction, nor did she move away from the bulkhead she was leaning against in watchful, wary silence.

"What an _adorable_ little girl," Jocelyn remarked. "I'm sure we'll get along splendidly." She turned to Jamie and waved. "Hello there, sweetie."

Jamie rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Kirk caught her gaze. "Say 'hello' to Miss Brady, Jamie," he said dangerously.

"Hello, Miss Brady."

Kirk crooked his finger and motioned her to the transporter platform.

Sighing, Jamie pushed away from the wall and followed Jocelyn up the steps.

"Well," Kirk said with forced cheerfulness, "we've all been introduced." He placed a small, metallic object in Jamie's hands. "I'll signal you when I've finished this topaline business, okay?"

Jamie nodded and shoved the communicator into her pocket.

"If you need anything, you'll have to contact Mr. Spock. He'll be on the bridge all morning."

Jamie flicked a glance in Jocelyn's direction and whispered, "Daddy, do I have to go with her?"

Jocelyn reached out and patted Jamie on the head. "Don't worry about a thing, Captain Kirk. Jamie and I will have a marvelous time." She bent down and cooed, "Won't we, sweetie-pie?"

Jamie cringed. Nobody ever talked to her like that. She felt about five years old. She glared at her father, who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"You have your orders, Cadet," Kirk said in a voice Jamie knew well. He turned to Lt. Kyle. "Energize."

The transporter room dissolved into a million sparkling dots.

Jocelyn's attitude changed from sticky-sweet to bossy and impatient the minute they reformed on the transporter platform at Aeson Central.

"Come on, kid," she ordered. "We've got to fly." She grasped Jamie's hand and yanked her from the platform in her hurry to leave.

"What's the hurry?"

"I've one more stop to make before we hit the zoo. Another escort assignment." She pulled Jamie onto a sliding walkway that stretched from one end of the vast central terminal to the other. Jamie watched in fascination as they slipped past ports of entry, shops, customs, and other interesting arches. Beings of several species passed by on another walkway going the opposite direction, and Jamie waved cheerfully.

"Don't do that," Jocelyn snapped. "A wave might be construed as a hostile gesture to some of the cultures represented."

Jamie dropped her hand to her side, embarrassed. "I didn't know."

"Now you do," came the woman's sharp reply.

They soon arrived at another section of the terminal. A huge sign showed Jamie where she was: _Gates E-1 through E-4: transporters for the Klingon Empire._

"What're we doing _here_?" Jamie asked. She craned her neck, hoping to see a Klingon.

"I'm here to escort a Klingon boy to the zoo. Any objections?"

"A Klingon boy!" Jamie squealed in delight. "No objections at all, Miss Brady. I was hoping to meet a Klingon."

"You'll get your wish, then."

"This tour isn't going to be so bad, after all."

Jocelyn rounded on Jamie with a scowl. "Listen, kid. If you don't want to go to the zoo, just say so. I can easily take you back to the Federation transporters and be rid of you."

"I_ want_ to see the zoo," Jamie replied. "I'm just disappointed because my dad couldn't take me."

"He's a starship captain," Jocelyn said scornfully. "He can't drop everything to take a kid to the zoo. That's why you're stuck with me."

"Stuck is right," Jamie mumbled, too low for Jocelyn to hear.

The woman frowned. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I _hope_ it's nothing, because if you act up, I'll take you back to the ship so fast, you won't know what hit you. And you won't like what I tell your father." She grabbed Jamie's hand. "Come on. Let's find the Klingon kid."

"Is he over there?" Jamie pointed to a scowling, dark-eyed boy leaning against a counter with unfeigned impatience. He appeared to be about eleven or twelve Earth years of age.

"Yeah, that looks like a Klingon, all right." Jocelyn hurried forward. "I wonder if we'll be able to understand his gibberish."

The boy straightened as Jamie and Jocelyn approached. "Do not distress yourself, human female," he sneered, "I understand your barbaric tongue well enough."

Jamie gaped at the boy.

"It pays to know the enemy," he continued. His scowl deepened. "I need no escort to visit a _children's_zoo. My father consented to this insult only because your weak-minded council insisted." He narrowed his eyes. "_I_ believe you are planet security in disguise."

Jocelyn folded her arms over her chest and glared at the boy. "Are you finished?"

The boy gave a curt nod.

"Then let's be on our way."

The boy raised a proud finger and pointed it at Jamie. "Am I to understand I will be in the company of this . . . this _creature?_"

Jamie's delight at meeting a Klingon was quickly dissolving into disgust. "Are all Klingons as rude as you? I'm not a creature. I'm a girl."

"An _Earther _girl." He spat with distaste. "I have no use for the likes of you."

"How can you say that? You don't even knowme. Have you ever met anyone from Earth?"

The boy shook his head. "No. But I've heard plenty about your kind."

"Like what?" Jamie challenged, advancing on the boy.

Jocelyn yanked her back. "Shut up—both of you." She kept a firm grip on Jamie's arm and called to the Klingon boy to follow her. As they proceeded to the tramway, she made a quick introduction. "This is Jamie," she said. "And I assume you're Kerla?"

Kerla nodded, but said nothing.

"I'm Miss Brady, your escort. I am not security, no matter what you care to believe. We're together for the morning, so we might as well make the best of it. Here are the rules: No slurs, no bickering, no overt acts of aggression against one another. Agreed?"

Jamie and Kerla eyed one another warily. "Okay," Jamie said.

"Agreed," Kerla snapped.

Jocelyn looked at the two unlikely companions and sighed. Then she glanced heavenward and muttered, "This is going to be the longest morning of my life."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jocelyn, Jamie, and Kerla soon found themselves outside the gates of the Aeson zoo. A dozen carved images of strange beasts and flying creatures decorated the gates and surrounding waiting area. In spite of her irritation at the Klingon boy, Jamie couldn't help but feel excited at the animals she was about to see. She glanced at Kerla. He looked bored. When he saw Jamie looking at him, a slow smile spread over his face.

"In which exhibit do they keep the humans, I wonder?"

"In the exhibit right next to the Klingons," Jamie shot back. She grinned at the look of shock on the boy's face. "That way they can insult each other all day long."

The boy's eyebrows went up in surprise and pleasure. "You are quick-witted," he admitted grudgingly. "Perhaps this day will not be a total waste."

"Look here," Jocelyn broke in. "Throwing you two together was not my idea. Some lame-brain government official must think we can foster good relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire with this scheme."

"That's impossible!" Jamie and Kerla shouted together. They looked at each other in surprise, and the ghost of a grin appeared on the boy's face.

"Just keep your nasty comments to yourselves, do you hear?" Jocelyn commanded. "Now. Do you have the passes the council provided?"

"Yes." Jamie pulled it out and showed it to Jocelyn.

Jocelyn took a quick glance at Kerla's and saw it read the same. "Here we go." She pushed the plastic cards into a slot, then pressed the children's thumbs and her own over the light. A moment later a transporter beam whisked them away from outside the gate and into the zoo proper.

The Aeson Zoo spread out before Jamie for what seemed like miles. The first thing she saw was the Savannah Lands of old Earth—acres of them—surrounded by water barriers and a low rock wall. Animals grazed, ran, and jumped past her, as far as she could see.

Jamie hurried to the wall and watched as a magnificent Terran giraffe wandered by not twenty meters from where she stood. It lifted its head to a bushy tree and began to munch while Jamie stared, open-mouthed, at its size and beauty.

Kerla drew alongside Jamie and grinned. "Watch out, Earther-girl, or you'll find a ziplich flying into your mouth."

Jamie shut her mouth but continued to gape at the giraffe.

"Well, Jamie," Jocelyn said, "what shall we look at first?" She pointed to a large, colored map a few meters from the savanna exhibit. "Take your pick."

Jamie turned slowly and faced her escort. Then she looked at Kerla, who stood fuming at the obvious snub from their escort. Jamie noticed something else too. The zoo was beginning to fill with tourists. When they passed by, they gave Kerla a wide berth. A few visitors pointed and stared; others hurried past, as if they were afraid they would be contaminated. No one was smiling.

Jamie felt her cheeks turn red when she heard people whispering, "…alien monster…" and "…who allowed him in here?"

_Poor Kerla!_ Jamie thought. _He looks uncomfortable and out of place. How would I feel if I were visiting a Klingon zoo and had a Klingon guide? What if a bunch of nosy, rude Klingons were staring at me and making rude comments? What if people seemed afraid to look at me?_

Suddenly, she nudged Kerla. "What do _you_ want to see?"

Kerla looked at Jamie in surprise. "The Klingon exhibits, of course."

"May we, Miss Brady?" Jamie asked their guide. Perhaps Kerla was uncertain how to act in a strange culture with different customs. Maybe his rude remarks hid anxiety he was too proud to admit, for fear of appearing weak.

Jocelyn sighed. "All right. Come on." She motioned them toward the section of the zoo labeled: _ Rim worlds of the Klingon Empire. _"But you won't like them, Jamie. They're bloodthirsty beasts behind force fields. Totally unsuitable for children—especially little girls."

Kerla turned dark with what Jamie quickly saw was fury. She grinned to take the sting of Jocelyn's words away. "Why, Miss Brady! That sounds exciting. I can't wait." She motioned to Kerla. "Come on, Kerla. I'll race you to the exhibit."

Kerla's eyebrows shot up. Then he gave her a slight nod. Together, they sprinted ahead of their guide.

By the time Jocelyn caught up, she was panting. "Don't you _ever_ run off! I'll lose my job if anything happens to you kids." She wagged a finger in Jamie's face. "And _you_, young lady. Your father will hear about this if you so much as leave my sight again. I wonder what he'd say if he knew you're fraternizing with a—" She broke off and turned red.

Kerla was clenching his fists.

"Oh, don't mind Miss Brady, Kerla," Jamie said. "She's just a groundhog."

Kerla's expression cleared. A puzzled frown replaced his scowl. "Groundhog? What's that?"

Jamie shrugged and turned to look at the exhibit. "Someone who never leaves the planet. I feel sorry for her. She's probably being rude because she's afraid of you."

"And you're not?"

Jamie looked at Kerla in surprise. "'Course not. I've always wanted to meet a Klingon."

"I see," Kerla remarked quietly. He turned his back on Jocelyn and joined Jamie at the slashback exhibit.

A small crowd had gathered around the confinement area of this rare animal from the Klingon worlds. The sign informed visitors that a Duress Slashback almost never made a public appearance. It was such a deadly animal that few zoos even carried one.

Jamie shivered when she read the description. She looked around. "I don't see any slashbacks," she muttered to Kerla.

"Just watch." He began to speak in a strange, guttural tongue.

All of a sudden, from deep within a dark hole, a slashback appeared—as if by magic. It happened so quickly, and the animal attacked the force field with such viciousness, that Jamie leaped back with a cry of alarm.

Kerla laughed at Jamie's reaction and at the reaction of the small crowd of curious on-lookers that had gathered around him. He spoke again, and the slashback froze. It stood on its hind legs, mesmerized by the boy's chanting speech.

The crowd murmured its approval as the slashback allowed itself to be examined. It was a vicious-looking beast. Long, needle-sharp fangs filled its mouth. Its back was covered with wide blade-like disks, which looked ready to slash open any unsuspecting victim.

Jamie swallowed. _I hope Kerla doesn't call that creature any closer! _

The watching crowd grew quiet as Kerla worked with the deadly beast. Then he gave a sudden, sharp command. The slashback, released from Kerla's control, jumped up once and made a hasty retreat into its lair. A long, collective sigh went up from the crowd, and they began to drift away to other exhibits.

The Klingon boy leaned on his elbows and stared at where the beast had been. Jamie followed suit. "Kerla?"

He grunted.

"Will it come back?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps. If it knew I could offer it something to eat, like a juicy human child." He turned and gave Jamie a wide, Klingon smile.

Jamie backed away. "Does it really eat _people_?"

"Of course." He grabbed Jamie around the waist and held her up. "Shall I call it back for dinner?"

Jamie gave a yell, wiggled free from Kerla's grasp, and plopped to the ground. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Don't tease me."

"But it was so enjoyable to hear you squeal. I never thought humans could be such fun." He grinned. "I think I should take you back to Kronos. You amuse me."

"Kronos? Is that the name of your home world?"

"Everybody knows that."

"_I_ didn't know," Jamie answered.

"Of course not. You're just a small, stupid Earther-girl."

"Don't call me that. My name's Jamie."

Kerla grunted and stared at their guide, who was watching the scene with obvious disapproval. Then he gave Jamie a shove, as though he had tired of her. "Why don't you leave me alone? I never asked for a guide, nor did I ask to nursemaid a small human female, either."

He turned on Jocelyn. "It's obvious you are repulsed by my sight. I can see it written all over your face. And your scent—it reeks of fear and disgust."

"_I'm _not disgusted," Jamie said quickly. "You're a very nice-looking Klingon. Nicer-looking than some I've seen before."

Kerla _was_ a handsome youth. His dark hair hung over his shoulders like any proper Klingon youth of highborn family, and his forehead bore the beginnings of what would later become very attractive ridges. His eyes were dark and his skin a light bronze. He was tall—nearly as tall as their guide—and surely had the strength to refuse to do anything she said.

Kerla shook his head in contempt. "What would _you _know about such things?"

"I know you're unhappy that you're stuck with me. But I'm glad." She stood on tiptoes to reach his ear. "Please don't leave. Being with you is better than being alone with the groundhog."

Kerla gave Jamie a thoughtful look. Then he shrugged.

"Does that mean yes or no?" Jamie asked.

Jocelyn tried to regain some authority in the situation. "Let's go, kids."

"We ran all the way over here and saw only one creature," Jamie argued. She turned to Kerla. "I'll bet there are a lot more Klingon animals right around here, and you probably know more about them than the zoo guides."

"That is a certainty, Jamie," he agreed with a hint of warmth in his voice.

Jocelyn snorted. "I'm no zoo guide. I know less than nothing about these animals. I'm merely to make sure you get back to your parents in relatively good shape."

"Don't you like children?" Jamie asked point blank.

"Frankly, no. You two are just part of my job." She gave Kerla a long, appraising look. "And since we're being honest with each other, I might as well tell you that I don't think much of Klingons, either."

"That makes it mutual." Kerla growled.

Jamie nodded her agreement. The two children looked at each other, wondering silently what was to be done. Kerla nodded slightly. Then they turned their backs on their unwilling guide and headed for the next exhibit, leaving Jocelyn to follow . . . or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Jamie and Kerla discovered how Jocelyn felt about accompanying them around the zoo, they banded together to ignore her and tour the zoo on their own. Although Jocelyn uttered threats of hauling them back to their respective fathers, one look from the fierce Klingon boy silenced her.

"Not only is she disgusted by me," Kerla explained to Jamie in a pleased whisper, "but I sense that she fears me as well. This can work to our advantage. I match her in height and can easily subdue her if she orders us around too much."

Jamie nodded, but inside she was far from happy with the sudden change of leadership. She was fairly certain her father would be appalled to learn how she was acting toward Miss Brady. Worse, she had a feeling he _would _hear about it sooner or later. Jocelyn might fear the Klingon boy and his parents, but Jamie doubted the woman stood in awe of Captain Kirk.

For now, however, Jamie had little choice but to follow Kerla. The Klingon she had so badly wanted to meet had taken over, and Jamie didn't want to alienate him by "siding" with Miss Brady—no matter how many mental notes their guide was keeping.

_And anyway, _Jamie reasoned, _Miss Brady _has _been impatient and bossy right from the beginning._

"I am quite certain it would take three or four days to see every exhibit in the Aeson Zoo," Kerla commented two hours later as they rested beside the Vulcan Zone.

"I wish I had three days to see it all," Jamie agreed with a sigh. Except for the guilty feeling about how she was ignoring Miss Brady, Jamie had never had such fun. Kerla was an interesting companion, once she'd gained his respect. It appeared as though he'd taken her under his wing, like an older brother. She didn't know why—or how long it would last.

Jocelyn summed it up nicely the next time they stopped to rest. "A nice little friendship you've got going here, kids," she said with a worried smile. "I wonder what your fathers would say about it."

Kerla said nothing. He had stopped speaking to Jocelyn an hour ago.

"My dad wouldn't care," Jamie said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Jocelyn snapped. Then she closed her eyes and let out a long, tired breath. "Haven't you seen enough?"

"Not me," Jamie said. Kerla glared at their guide.

"At least sit down and rest for half a moment," Jocelyn pleaded. She stumbled toward a bench across from the Andorian Exhibit.

"Let's go see another exhibit," Kerla told Jamie.

Jocelyn obviously was not going to let such defiance go by this time. She pointed to a bench. "Young lady, you sit down or I call your father right now." It was clear she had endured enough from her two charges.

Reluctantly, Jamie obeyed. So far, Jocelyn had put up with the kids' running around, but Jamie knew better than to push this grouchy lady too far. She glanced up at Kerla and shrugged. Kerla followed Jamie to the bench, but he refused to sit. "No human female will order _me _around." He caught Jamie's unhappy look and moved closer. "I believe Miss Brady really is a security guard in disguise," he whispered. "Don't worry. I won't leave you alone with her."

Jamie peered into the Andorian Exhibit. The sounds coming from it piqued her curiosity. _We're wasting time just sitting here. _

She took a deep breath and said to Jocelyn in her nicest, meeting-dignitaries voice, "Miss Brady? Would you let Kerla and me visit the Andorian Exhibit for a few minutes while you're resting?"

Jocelyn snorted her opinion of Jamie's suggestion. "I wouldn't trust the two of you out of my sight for a few _seconds_, much less a few minutes. You sit still and keep your mouths shut. I'm exhausted." She pulled off one of her shoes and began rubbing her foot. "My feet are killing me."

Jamie slumped on the bench and pouted. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and looked up.

"_Let's go," _Kerla mouthed silently.

Jamie shook her head. She didn't dare.

"Jocelyn! Jocelyn Brady!" A loud, clear voice sliced through the uncomfortable silence.

Jamie looked up. A tall, dark-haired young man was jogging up the trail, waving his arms for attention. He sprinted up and threw himself onto the bench beside Jocelyn. He grinned and drew in deep breaths.

"Daryl Conner!" Jocelyn exclaimed in happy greeting. "I haven't seen you for two years—not since you left Murdock's Planet for the Frontier."

Jamie eyed this new development with interest.

Daryl clasped both of Jocelyn's hands and grinned. "They told me you were on some PR service this morning, but I'm only in for the day, and I had to see you." He gave the kids a quick glance then turned back to Jocelyn. "Got a minute to catch up on things?"

Jocelyn blushed with pleasure. "I'd like nothing better, but as you can see, I've got these two kids to haul around the zoo . . ." Her voice trailed off as she eyed her charges with annoyance.

"Don't worry about _us_, Miss Brady," Jamie assured her eagerly. "We'll go see the Andorian animals while you're visiting. Come on, Kerla." Before their guide could change her mind, Jamie and Kerla disappeared into a heavily wooded area of the zoo interwoven with trails and small exhibits.

"I can only talk for a minute, Daryl." Jamie heard Jocelyn's voice echo through the foliage. "I don't dare leave those two out of my sight for more than a few minutes and . . ."

"Nicely done, Jamie," Kerla commented when they were out of earshot of their guide. "I was wondering how much longer you would endure the groundhog. Now that we are free from our guard, we can explore whatever we like without interruption."

Jamie hesitated. She hadn't intended to run off. She planned to enjoy the Andorian exhibit while their guide rested. However, Miss Brady was getting grouchier by the minute. Jamie longed to be rid of her mean looks and her threats of getting sent back to the ship. The thought of not returning seemed intriguing. She ventured a new question.

"Does this mean you're going to stay with me, or are you going to take off on you own? If we're going to get in trouble for running away, I'd just as soon not get in trouble alone."

Kerla looked surprised. "Have I not protected you so far? I would not dishonor myself by abandoning you now."

"I didn't know how long it was going to last, Kerla. You weren't very nice this morning."

"I apologize for that," Kerla said, shaking his head. "I was in a foul mood. My father . . . well, suffice to say he put everyone in a bad humor yesterday. I confess I took it out on you." He smiled. "But you responded just like a Klingon female—with a challenge—and you have earned my respect. I've put my misery behind me and plan to enjoy this place with you."

"All right." Jamie followed Kerla as he made his way deeper into the Andorian exhibit. "I'll see the rest of the zoo with you. When my dad shows up, maybe you can help explain why we left Miss Brady. Then we can all see the rest of the zoo together."

Kerla froze. "I . . . I don't think my father will allow that."

"Why not? We're just a couple of kids. And he allowed you to go around with Miss Brady."

"True," Kerla agreed. "But like you, I expected a private tour. I don't think my father had any idea I would be in the company of a common human girl. You see, he has position to uphold. I am his only son, so I must uphold his status also. He is Commander Koloth of the battle cruiser _Degreth—_one of the Empire's finest ships, I might add." Kerla puffed up with unmistakable pride in his father. "I don't suppose you've ever heard of it?"

Jamie wrinkled her brow. "No. But I've heard the name 'Koloth' before. I just can't remember when." She looked up. "What's it like?"

"What's _what _like?" Kerla asked.

"A Klingon battle cruiser."

"A marvelous ship! The pride of the Empire. This is my first patrol aboard the _Degreth._" Kerla turned and gazed at Jamie with a superior look. "I passed my Rite of Ascension, and it pleased my father to allow me to accompany him on his patrol."

Jamie grinned. "It sounds exciting."

"Actually, it's not as exciting as I thought it would be," Kerla admitted with a scowl. "My father is in a foul mood. That's one of the reasons I'm planet side instead of aboard ship." Kerla grasped her arm. "Listen, Jamie. You're the first human who has treated me with courtesy. I won't let you get lost. I give you my word. And all that talk about my father not allowing me to be in your company?" He grinned. "I'm here. My father's aboard the _Degreth. _I would very much like to see the rest of the zoo with you—and my father needn't ever know. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jocelyn Brady discovered Jamie and Kerla's disappearance half an hour later. She knew they'd ignored her most of the morning, and she'd let it go. Her orders were to escort the children around the zoo and see that they were safely returned to their families. Her instructions did not include entertaining her charges, so she was unconcerned whether they liked her or not. They had maintained an uneasy truce so far, but what if they suddenly turned up missing?

"Daryl . . ." Jocelyn held up her hand to forestall her friend's lengthy narrative. "Don't you think those kids ought to be back by now?"

"I don't know." Daryl shrugged. "I haven't been paying attention."

Jocelyn leaped to her feet. "I haven't been paying _enough_! Come on, Daryl. Give me a hand finding those two troublemakers."

Fifteen minutes later, Jocelyn knew she was in trouble. Jamie and Kerla were not in the Andorian Exhibit, nor in any of the adjacent areas. "I'm gonna kill those kids." She pushed her sweat-drenched hair away from her face and scowled.

Daryl grinned. "You gotta find 'em before you can kill 'em."

"Don't treat this as a prank, Daryl."

"Two kids in a zoo are pretty safe," Daryl tried to reassure her. "They'll turn up eventually."

Jocelyn threw herself onto a bench, unconvinced. "Those sneaky little brats." She rounded on her friend. "What do I tell Jamie's father when he shows up? 'I'm sorry, Captain Kirk, but your ship can't warp out of orbit. I seem to have misplaced your daughter.'" She tried to suppress a scream of frustration. "When the council learns that the Starfleetcaptain refuses to take the topaline and break orbit because he's too busy trying to find his kid, I'm going to be canned. Finished. Jobless!" She shook her head. "And what about that horrible Klingon boy? His father I wouldn't even want to _meet_, much less have to explain _this._ I've heard of Klingon torture."

Daryl considered. "Hmm, I see what you mean. Perhaps you should call Captain Kirk and explain the situation. He can probably find her faster than you can. Starships can do a great many things."

Jocelyn's face reddened. "My job's on the line here. I'll call zoo security first and see what they can do about it. I'd just as soon have the girl in my hands when I march her up to her father and explain the incident."

"Have it your way," Daryl said. "But I think you're making too much of it. Where can they go? The zoo is secure. They can't leave the grounds without beaming out, and security will have the beam-out gates monitored as soon as you inform them. Quit worrying." He smiled and squeezed her arm. "I've got to head back to my duty station. Let me know how it all turns out, will ya?"

Jocelyn gave her friend a sour look and an unenthusiastic wave as she headed toward the nearest comm station to report the missing children.

Unaware of the headaches they had caused, Jamie and Kerla dashed from exhibit to exhibit—laughing and talking as if they had known each other for years rather than hours.

Kerla couldn't remember the last time he had taken such pleasure in an activity. Passing the Rite of Ascension was an honor, of course, but part of him still enjoyed being a boy. He never imagined a human girl could be such an interesting person. It didn't take him long to discover that Jamie challenged all of the presuppositions about Earthers that had been drilled into him since early childhood.

Why, this girl was not the cowardly, sneaking, untrustworthy, soft-bellied, ugly creature he had learned about on Kronos. Jamie appeared every bit as civilized and honorable as a Klingon girl. She responded to his baiting with wit and a sure temper, and her eyes glittered with excitement when she challenged him back. She was intelligent and seemed able to keep up with him in whatever he proposed. As for being ugly—well, Kerla did not find her so. He found her exceptionally pleasing to look at. More pleasing, in fact, than any of his numerous girl cousins.

Kerla broke into harsh, Klingon laughter as he imagined the look on their escort's face when she discovered their prank. He hadn't laughed so hard since the time his friend and he had poured Snathel oil into the ventilation ducts on the last day of school. What a smell that had caused! He choked just remembering it.

"What's so funny?" Jamie asked. They sat on a bench outside the Rigellian exhibit. Jamie had talked Kerla into trying an ice cream confection. He decided it was delicious, but it had a tendency to melt faster than he could eat it.

"I was thinking that I haven't had such a good time in a long while. Not since Kronos, anyway. I've been with my father for three months, and although the _Degreth_ is interesting, there is a definite lack of humor aboard. Everybody is so serious. I'm actually glad you happened along."

Kerla grinned and took another bite of the ice cream bar. "And our escort. What a great way to liven up an otherwise boring morning. She's everything I imagined an Earther to be—rude, ill-tempered, bossy, and probably without a shred of honor. But _you_"—Kerla shook his head—"you're nothing like what I expected. I've met very few humans before today, and most of them acted like Miss Brady."

"I've never met a Klingon before," Jamie said. "I've _seen _Klingons, of course. Back on K-7 some Klingons got into a huge fight with the crew. I stayed out of the way. This is the best time I've had in months. I can hardly wait to tell my dad. He didn't think I'd see any Klingons."

Kerla regarded Jamie with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about? How do you know about Space Station K-7? For that matter, what are you doing on Murdock's Planet? Is your father an ambassador or diplomat or something?"

"No. He's here to pick up some rocks."

"Rocks? He's a geologist?"

Jamie giggled. "Not _those_ kinds of rocks. Special rocks. Something called . . . uh . . . topa . . . topal . . ."

"Topaline?" Kerla whispered.

Jamie nodded. "That's it. Topaline. It's used to make shield domes on planets without air."

"I know what it's for," Kerla replied sourly. "A freighter pilot? Your father's a freighter pilot?"

Jamie shook her head. "No. He's a starship captain. They want to make sure the topaline gets to where it's going."

"A _starship_?" Kerla's eyes grew round with awe. He dropped the rest of the ice cream bar into his lap. It dribbled down his tunic and onto his pants. "A _Federation_ starship?"

"Of course. The _Enterprise_," Jamie replied proudly. "Best ship in the fleet. My father's the captain."

Kerla ignored the ice cream mess spreading across his lap. "Is it Kirk?" When Jamie nodded, he asked, "Not the same Kirk who plagued my father's ship with those loathsome tribbles?"

"_Your _father's ship?" Jamie bit her lip and stared at Kerla. "Uh-oh. Now I remember the name Koloth. Everybody thought it was a good joke when Mr. Scott beamed all the tribbles off the _Enterprise _and onto the Klingon ship_._"

Kerla shook his head. "It was no joke, I assure you. It was a vile curse. Ever since the tribble incident on Space Station K-7, my father has vowed revenge."

Jamie cringed. "How did Commander Koloth get rid of the tribbles? They multiply so fast."

Kerla was silent a moment. Then he said, "It's best if you don't know. But I will tell you this—as it was being done, my father put Captain Kirk's name to each one of those loathsome, furry balls of trouble."

Jamie winced. "You're right. I don't want to know. But were you on the station? I never saw you."

"I stayed aboard ship." He shuddered and brushed at the mess on his lap with his napkin. "Let's not talk about those horrible tribbles. There are some things even a Klingon cannot bear discussing." He tossed the napkin aside and gazed at Jamie with new interest. "The _Enterprise,_" he murmured. His eyes gleamed. "What's it like aboard such a vessel?"

"You really want to know?"

"Indeed! I want to know everything!"

Jamie chatted for fifteen minutes about the ship. Then she sighed wistfully. "Telling isn't good enough. I wish I could show you the _Enterprise_."

Kerla grinned. "You can't wish it more than I. Oh, to see a Federation starship! I could hold my head above all the other boys back on Kronos. To be the son of the commander of the Empire's finest battle cruiser is an honor, to be sure, but to stand aboard the enemy's ship—now _that_ would really be something." Then he let out a disappointed breath. "Here you are—the closest I'll ever get to a starship, and I might as well be a thousand light years away."

"Maybe I could take you aboard and show you around," Jamie suggested, "if you really want to see it that bad."

"Would you?" Kerla frowned, deep in thought. "It would require careful planning." Then he brightened. "But it would be worth it." He smacked his fist into the palm of his hand. "Let's do it, Jamie. Name your price. What do you want in exchange for showing me the _Enterprise_?"

"Why, nothing! You're my friend."

Kerla shook his head. "No, Jamie. I must repay you. Perhaps you'd like to see _my_ ship? The _Degreth?_"

Jamie stared at Kerla in astonishment. "I'd loveto see your ship. Nobody aboard the _Enterprise _has ever done that." She paused. "But how are we supposed to do it? Can you bring visitors aboard whenever you like?"

"Not exactly. That's where the careful planning comes in. I'd have to sneak you aboard."

Jamie nodded slowly. "Same here." She caught the Klingon boy's intense gaze. "Do you really think we can do it?"

A slow smile spread across Kerla's face. "It's worth a try, don't you think?"

_But what if we get caught? _Jamie almost asked. But she clamped her mouth shut. Asking that question would make her look scared. And weak. _I don't want Kerla to think I'm a baby. _

So Jamie grinned, even as she wondered how she would get Kerla aboard. She doubted Mr. Spock would give her permission to beam a Klingon boy onto the _Enterprise_.

_I just won't ask him, _Jamie decided quietly. She would get the transporter chief, Lt. Kyle, to beam her aboard without mentioning her guest. If Kerla stood right next to her, he'd be caught in the beam. Once there, she knew she could charm the transporter chief into letting her friend have a quick peek at the ship. She hoped.

If not . . . well, she was a fast runner, and she knew every air duct on the ship. Kerla would get his tour of the _Enterprise_ . . . even if she ended up grounded for the rest of her life.

"All right," she decided, smiling up at Kerla. "Let's visit the _Enterprise_ first and then—"

"Hey, you kids!" The shout of a young man in the uniform of zoo security broke into their conversation. "Come over here. I want to talk to you."

Jamie caught her breath in horror. "Oh, no! Miss Brady's going to be furious."

"Only if she catches us," Kerla hissed. "Come on!" He snatched Jamie's hand and yanked her from the bench. Leaping across the gravel trail, he took off into the densely wooded area of the exhibits of the Vegan Colonies. The trails were narrow and winding, a literal maze within the naturally forested exhibits. Kerla, his hand firmly around Jamie's, bounded from the designated trail and pushed his way deeper into the underbrush.

"I can't run any faster," Jamie wheezed. She stumbled along behind her friend. Her heart pounded against her chest. Suddenly, she felt herself lifted from the ground. Kerla tucked her under his arm and set off with long, jogging strides deeper and deeper into the forest.

A few minutes later, he tossed Jamie to the ground in a stand of thick, green ferns. He held her down and covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhh," he warned.

Jamie watched Kerla with wide eyes. He looked as if he were having a grand time. His eyes blazed, and his face was flushed a dark bronze. He raised himself above the ferns and peered out. Then he lifted his hand from Jamie's mouth and let out a deep breath. "I think we lost him."

Jamie sat up and tried to catch her breath. "We are . . . going . . . to get into so . . . much trouble."

Kerla smiled. "Yes! Isn't it exhilarating? Zoo security men run like slugs. I enjoyed making him give chase. Of course he couldn't catch us." He fell back and started laughing.

Jamie didn't know what to do. "Maybe we ought to go back."

Kerla sat up. He lost his smile. "And get sent to my father in disgrace?" He shook his head. "It's too late to go back. Besides, don't you want to show me your ship?"

"Yes. But the guards know where we are now. They'll pinpoint our life signs in no time and beam us right to—"

Kerla ripped a bulky device from his belt. "I forgot about that! There's no time to think our strategy through. We'll visit my ship first, before security catches us. From there we can figure out how to get aboard the _Enterprise._"

Jamie nodded her agreement. "Okay."

Kerla grinned. "You are courageous, Earther-girl," he said with rough affection. "Survive and succeed." He laughed and snapped open his communicator.

"Courageous? Is the _Degreth _dangerous?"

"No," Kerla replied, "the ship's fine. It's the crew that's dangerous."

Jamie was pondering what Kerla meant by that when the Klingon boy disappeared in a sparkling yellow glow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jamie was alone.

A minute passed. Then two minutes. Then five. She shrank farther into the brush.

_If you've left me here to face security all by myself, I'll never forgive you, Kerla! _

Then she heard a whine and felt the familiar tingle as a wave of dizziness overtook her. A moment later she was standing in a low-lit transporter room. Kerla stood behind the control panel. He smiled when he saw her materialize. Rushing around the panel, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the platform.

"Well, here you are. What do you think of the _Degreth_?"

Jamie looked around. "Why is everything so dark and gloomy? The _Enterprise _is bright and cheerful."

Kerla looked puzzled. "It looks fine to me. Why waste light the eye does not need?" He hurried to the doors. They slid open. "Come on." He ducked his head around the corner and motioned Jamie forward. "Let's get out of here before Tork gets back. We can't let him catch us."

He clasped Jamie's hand and ran with her through the deserted corridor and into a small room. The doors whooshed shut.

Kerla fell against the wall with a loud sigh of relief. "We made it this far."

"Yeah. But where are we?"

"In a storage room."

"Very interesting," Jamiee remarked without enthusiasm. "What's next?"

Kerla scowled. "How should _I_ know? It's not like I planned anything. What do you want to see?"

"The bridge?"

Kerla shook his head. "No. I don't think that would be a good idea. What about engineering? Or the armory? Perhaps the detention cells?"

"No. Not the detention cells," Jamie answered quickly.

"I suppose not," Kerla agreed with a short laugh. "Come on." Together they left the storage area and started down another empty corridor. "How about the galley? No one will be there this time of day. You can try a Klingon dish, maybe _platz-ruh_ or—"

A shrill beeping sliced through the silent corridor.

Kerla froze. "What's that?"

"My communicator. Somebody's checking up on me. I guess my tour is over." Jame knew there was no escaping a summons from her father. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the communicator. "If you want to come with me, just stay close and—"

"Don't answer it!" With one swipe, he snatched the device out of Jamie's hand. "You had a communications device? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"You never asked."

"We could have beamed to your ship first." He looked around wildly. "If only I'd thought it through for a moment."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Officer J'nan will locate the signal immediately." Kerla raced down the corridor, found a disposal chute, and shoved the communicator into it. Then he fell against the bulkhead and slid to the floor. "That might buy us some time."

Jamie's mouth fell open. Kerla had just disposed of an expensive piece of Federation equipment and her only link with the _Enterprise_.

"My dad's gonna have a fit when he finds out you destroyed his communicator," she hollered. "And how am I supposed to get home?"

Kerla jumped to his feet and grabbed Jamie's arm. Then he began to retrace his steps back to the transporter room. "A wrecked communicator is the least of your worries," he snapped. "They've probably already pinpointed the signal. We've got to get out of here and back to the planet. To the transporter room, and hurry."

"Why?"

"Stupid Earther-girl. Because you're not supposed to be here, remember?"

An alarm went off. Strange, harsh words flowed from the speaker—Klingon words.

"What's it saying?" Jamie asked. A hard knot of fear settled in her stomach.

"Intruder alert. That's you, Jamie."

"Intruder?" She didn't like the sound of _that._

"Your communicator went off, so now the whole ship's on alert." He broke into a run.

Jamie scrambled to keep up with the boy as he raced through the long, narrow corridor glowing with the amber of "alert." "But Kerla, can't you explain?"

Kerla whirled on Jamie. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "You don't explain _anything_ to a security guard aboard a Klingon battle cruiser. I've been a fool. I never should have brought you aboard." Terror made his words harsh "I've _got_ to get you off this ship. Now, shut up."

"_Mevyap!_"

Kerla froze, his hands still clutching Jamie's shoulders. He caught her gaze and gave her a long, piercing look. "_Do exactly as I say_," he mouthed silently.

Jamie peeked past Kerla's shoulder. A burly Klingon warrior held a disruptor pistol in his hand. He was speaking in harsh, clipped tones. Although Jamie didn't understand the words, she had no trouble figuring out the meaning. One look at Kerla's pale face told her she was in trouble. Serious trouble.

Kerla swallowed and turned to face the guard, shoving Jamie behind him. "Lieutenant Krax," he said in Federation English.

Krax lowered his disruptor. "What are you doing, prowling the corridors during an alert?" he answered in the same tongue. "Aren't you supposed to be planet-side?"

"I'm headed for the transporter room now," Kerla replied. "Let me pass."

Krax narrowed his eyes. "There has been an unauthorized communications signal from this section. I will know the source." He raised his disruptor and cocked his head. "What are you hiding behind your back, commander's son?"

"Nothing worthy of your attention," Kerla snapped.

"Everything aboard this ship is worthy of my attention, Kerla," the guard barked. "And why are we speaking this barbaric tongue?"

"I'm practicing," Kerla growled. With a sudden twist of his arm, he snatched Jamie and pulled her around. Clapping a warning hand over her mouth, he held her tightly and glared at Krax. "This is none of your affair. I'm going to my father. I suggest you stand aside and let me pass."

"Your father, young warrior," Krax mocked, putting away his disruptor, "is on the bridge."

"I know where he is."

"Why, then, do you travel in the opposite direction?"

Kerla took a step toward Krax. "Are you going to let me pass or not, lieutenant?"

Krax stepped aside and waved Kerla in front of him. "You're in an ill humor today, Kerla. You do not mind if I join you and your"—his brow furled—"_guest _on the bridge? The commander awaits my report."

"As you will," Kerla muttered. With a warning glance at Jamie, the boy hurried into the 'lift. He set the controls for the bridge and glared at Krax.

Krax raised his finger and pointed at Jamie with a sneer. "What _is_ this, Kerla?"

Kerla stood stone-faced and refused to answer. He removed his hand from Jamie's mouth, but continued to hold her tightly.

As soon as Kerla removed his hand, Jamie found her voice. "Where are we going, Ker—?"

Jamie yelped when Kerla pinched her—hard—on the arm. She gaped at him.

_What is happening? _she wanted to shout. But she didn't dare. That pinch had hurt.

Kerla looked away.

Hot tears sprang to Jamie's eyes at her friend's sudden indifference. She hadn't understood a single word Kerla and the guard had spoken—even if it was in English—but she knew something was horribly, dreadfully wrong.

The 'lift slowly made its way up. The silence was unbearable. Jamie stared at the deck, wishing she were big enough to make Kerla tell her what was going on. She blinked furiously, clenched her fists, and promised to make him pay for scaring her so badly.

The 'lift doors opened. The guard, with Kerla and Jamie at his heels, stepped out onto the bridge of the _Degreth. _

Jamie's heart plunged clear to her toes. _Oh, no. Not the bridge! _

The bridge of a Klingon battleship was more than she'd bargained for. All of a sudden, what had started out as a lark had transformed into a very real, very dangerous situation. Jamie wished she'd never agreed to see the inside of a Klingon ship. She wished she were back at the zoo, even if it meant being punished for running away from Miss Brady.

She looked at Kerla, who ignored her. His attention was fixed on the center seat. Jamie followed his gaze as the chair whirled around and she got her first glimpse of the Klingon commander, Koloth.

Koloth sat in full military attire. He was drumming his fingers against his armrest, but when he saw the figures standing before him, his fingers froze in mid-air. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head in obvious perplexity.

"Well?" Without waiting for a reply, he waved a careless hand toward Jamie. "_This _is the intruder? Krax! Report!"

Jamie's eyes opened wide. He was speaking Federation English. Why? Surely it wasn't because he wanted to be polite. But for whatever reason, she was grateful. She pricked up her ears and listened.

Krax came stiffly to attention and joined Jamie and Kerla in front of Koloth's chair. "I investigated the communications signal in section D-22, m'lord. I found only your son and this . . . this human."

"How did she get aboard my ship?"

Krax stiffened. "Your son knows the answer, Commander."

"Kerla?" Koloth turned to his son. "Explain."

Kerla saluted his father briskly and came to attention. "Father," he said with obvious pride, "she's mine. I brought her aboard."

Koloth nodded patiently. "I see that." He leaned forward. "For what purpose, my son?"

"For _you, _m'lord."

Koloth straightened in his chair. A rare smile cracked his hardened features. Suddenly, he began to chuckle. Then he laughed. Finally, he howled. The rest of the bridge crew took their commander's cue and joined him in loud, raucous laughter. Kerla stood quietly, but his face darkened with embarrassment. Jamie covered her ears.

Koloth's laughter died away. "For me, Kerla? What possible use could I have for this small scrap of humanity?"

"M'lord!" Kerla said stiffly. He ignored the smirking guards and avoided Jamie's eyes. "I assure you this human is a prize worth keeping. Do you not recognize the uniform she wears and the insignia on her tunic? She is from the _Enterprise_, sir. Captain Kirk is her father. You can surely find a use for her."

The guards' laughter died on their lips. The amused look left Koloth's face. His eyes shone with renewed interest. "Indeed, a most valuable prize." He saluted his son. "You have done well, my son. I salute you. Bring her to me," Koloth commanded his guard.

"No!" Jamie shrieked, suddenly finding her voice. Slipping from Kerla's grip, she dodged the guards and raced for the lift. The doors whooshed open, but Jamie didn't make it any farther. Krax snatched her up and carried her—kicking and squirming—to the commander. He dumped her roughly onto the deck.

Before Koloth could yank her to her feet, Jamie leaped for Kerla. She threw herself at the boy and plummeted him with her fists. "You tricked me! I hate you!"

Kerla tried to ward off the blows. He backed up, then tripped and tumbled to the ground. Jamie fell with him, landing on his chest. She hit him in the face, pulled his hair, and shouted, "Never trust a Klingon! You have no honor!"

Kerla regained his balance and tossed Jamie from his chest like a rag doll. He stood up, straightened his tunic, and glowered at Jamie in hurt pride. The bridge crew was smiling. Even the commander looked amused.

Kerla snorted with anger and humiliation. His next words were full of contempt. "Do not speak to me again. What does a weakling human know of honor?" He turned stiffly to his father. "I have brought you a prize, Commander. I request permission to return to the surface of the planet and continue my explorations."

"Permission granted, my son." Koloth chuckled. "I too would get away from this human female as quickly as I could. She's a regular Durgath's cub, this one."

"Kerla," Jamie pleaded. She struggled to free herself from the guard who now held her tightly. "I'm sorry I attacked you. Don't leave me here. Please stay."

Kerla shook his head. "You belong to my father now." Without another word, he turned on his heel and marched to the 'lift.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Commander Koloth watched his son leave the bridge. Then he turned to his small guest. For a full minute he said nothing; he just looked at her.

Jamie stared back. _This isn't really happening, _she thought frantically. _I'll wake up any second and find out it's just a terrible nightmare._ _How could I be so dumb as to trust a Klingon?_

Then a worse thought crossed her mind: _Nobody knows where I am! _A sob caught in her throat, but she forced it down. _No Klingon will see me cry. Not ever!_

"Is what my son said true?"

The clipped, harsh voice of Commander Koloth jerked Jamie from her thoughts. She blinked and gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"You heard me." He leaned forward, forcing Jamie to jump back a step. "I have plans for you m'girl. Many plans indeed." He grinned. "But first things first. Your father is James Kirk, captain of the starship _Enterprise. _Correct?"

Jamie glared at Koloth. She knew there must be a reason he wanted to know that, and it certainly meant nothing good for her father or the _Enterprise_. She shook her head. "No. Your son made that up to look important. My father's in charge of the Aeson Zoo. He'll be awfully mad that I'm here. You better let me go home or else—"

"Enough!" Koloth snapped. He reached out and swept Jamie near him with one hand. Then his voice grew deceptively soft. "You answer bravely, little one. And although your bold lie wins my respect, it will not win my lenience. I expect instant obedience, so you will answer my question—truthfully this time."

Jamie looked Koloth in the eye. "I don't know any Captain Kirk."

Koloth sighed. "I see that you are stubborn, just like your father. No matter." He shrugged and selected a small, round, metallic device from an assortment of odd-looking devices near his armrest. He held it up. "Do you know what this is?"

Jamie shook her head.

"It's a device I find useful to enforce obedience. It's called an agonizer, and I assure you it is properly named. I regret having to use it, but I will have the truth from your own lips. A little taste of it will convince you to answer."

He tossed the agonizer to the guard, who took it with a delighted grin. "Lowest intensity, minimum duration, Krax. And unless you want to be next, you'd better make sure of the settings."

Krax's smile faded. "That is a setting for a Klingon _infant._"

"That may be," Koloth warned, "but my orders stand."

Jamie looked fearfully at the guard and backed away. Krax snatched her up and pressed the agonizer to her shoulder for a brief moment.

The shock and pain that coursed through her body was like nothing Jamie had ever felt before. A cry rose to her lips, and for a second everything went black. Then all of a sudden she found herself sitting on the deck—the pain gone and her cry cut off before she even knew what had happened. But she was badly shaken.

Koloth leaned over and pulled her to her feet. "Now, brave but foolish child, let's try it again, shall we? Is James Kirk your father?"

"Yes." Jamie clenched her fists. She was shaking in fear and rage.

"Very good." Koloth turned to speak to his communications officer.

In a fit of hopelessness and terror, Jamie brought her fist down on the Klingon's leg. "I hope my father blows your ship into a million pieces!"

Koloth caught her fist as it came down for another blow. "That would be most inconvenient for you, since you are now _on_ my ship."

"I don't care. I still hope he blows it up!" She jerked her fist from Koloth's grasp and glowered at him.

Koloth grinned. "I like you, small human. You recover quickly from our little training device, and show much courage and spirit." Then he sobered. "I hope for your sake that your father wants you back." He turned to his communication's officer. "J'nan, hail the Federation ship." His smile grew wider. "I can't wait to see Kirk's face."

His laughter rang out through the bridge.

James Kirk had experienced a long, miserable morning planet-side, arranging for the _Enterprise_ to receive the precious shipment of topaline. The entire procedure, at most a one-hour affair, had dragged on for hours, tied up in the usual red tape of bureaucracy.

It seemed as though the left hand knew not what the right hand did. He'd been forced to endure the unpleasant company of desk-bound paper-pushers all morning, all the time wondering why he had been required to personally transport down in the first place. He'd missed lunch, and he was worried he might miss the two short hours he'd promised Jamie at the zoo.

He was in a sour mood when he finally beamed up to the ship to grab a quick bite to eat, so it was no wonder he reacted poorly to the news that greeted him when he checked in on the bridge.

"What do you mean nobody can find her?" he demanded when he heard the news of Jamie's disappearance. "That's the whole reason I requested an escort." The captain plunked down in his chair and took a bite of his half-eaten sandwich. "All right, Mr. Spock, let's have the whole story."

Spock hesitated before relaying bad news to his already frustrated captain. "It appears that Jamie and her escort parted company some hours ago. Nobody knows exactly how this occurred. The woman was sketchy with the details when she reported the disappearance to zoo security.

"Security made a standard search and closed off the exits, but they could locate neither Jamie nor the other child the escort had in her care. They eventually advised the planetary council, who in turned contacted us."

"That's it?"

"Not exactly, sir," Lt. Uhura put in. "The council is working on the problem, and they ask for our patience."

Kirk clenched his fist and brought it down on the armrest, punching the intercom. "I'll take it out of the council's hands right now. Transporter Room, lock on to Jamie's communicator and beam her aboard. Then inform her I'd like to have a little chat with her in my office." He rose.

"Sir," Uhura said, "Mr. Spock already tried that. Lt. Kyle couldn't lock on to her signal."

Kirk sat back down and turned to his first officer. "Spock?"

Mr. Spock stepped into the command pit and approached Kirk's chair. "As soon as I received the message from the council, I asked Lt. Uhura to signal her communicator."

"And?"

Spock raised one eyebrow. "The signal was cut off before the lieutenant could get a fix on it. She has been unable to lock onto her position since."

Lt. Uhura broke in. "We tried to reach you, Captain, but the Council said you were involved in important matters, and it would have to wait until you returned to the ship."

"Important! What a joke." He gazed thoughtfully at the planet filling the screen in front of him. "Over an hour ago, huh?" _Where can she be_? _Has she lost the communicator? _He stared at the view screen a few moments longer, pondering the situation.

"Lt. Uhura," he finally decided, "put me through to the Federation ambassador on Murdock's Planet. I'd better find out what's going on. We've got to break orbit in a couple of hours, and I can't very well leave Jamie behind."

Kirk waited impatiently while Uhura put the call through. He glanced at Mr. Spock and saw concern in his first officer's eyes. No communicator was a bad sign.

"Ambassador Halley, Captain."

The view screen lit up, revealing a thin-faced, sharp-featured human with a balding head and long, graying sideburns. He was dressed in the blue and white of the Federation Diplomatic Corps and sat behind a desk, busily working at a computer terminal. He looked up at the monitor screen, saw Kirk, and grew alert. "Captain Kirk. Is everything proceeding satisfactorily? The topaline is secure?"

Kirk nodded.

Halley smiled. "Excellent. Then there's no reason to wait. I'll get you clearance to break orbit immediately."

"I'm afraid not, ambassador. I've just received news that my daughter is missing."

Halley cleared his throat. "Ah . . . yes. A minor incident, I assure you. I just heard about it from the council. The young woman assigned as your daughter's escort is being reprimanded. The council has initiated a Code 3, full-scale search of the Aeson Zoo. I expect they'll find her in the next few minutes. Nothing to worry about, Captain. Everything is under control."

"She's been missing for over two hours, sir." Kirk tried to remain polite. "I don't understand why your council took so long to report this to my watch officer. If someone had contacted the _Enterprise _as soon as she was discovered missing, we could have located Jamie and beamed her aboard instantly. Now"—Kirk spread his hands wide to indicate his helplessness—"Without her communicator signal, we can't locate her at all." He leaned closer to the view screen. "Ambassador Halley, what happened?"

Halley sighed. "I don't know. I'll patch you through to zoo security. Security Chief Patton knows more than I do."

The screen flickered and settled into a new image. A large, dark-haired man seemed surprised to be receiving a hail. He wasn't smiling. "I'm Geoffrey Patton, in charge of the search detail. You must be Captain Kirk. I'm sorry, but I have no news for you. We're doing what we can."

"Can you tell me how all this happened?"

Patton's face turned stormy. "We've thoroughly questioned the children's escort, Jocelyn Brady. I've heard a less-than-glowing report about your daughter and the boy."

"Boy?" Kirk raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What boy?"

Patton impatiently waved the question away. "Miss Brady reports the kids gave her a merry chase all morning and then finally ran off. What did you expect her to do?"

Kirk frowned. "I expected her to report it right away, sir."

"She did. To our security."

Kirk shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Who is this boy that also missing?"

"I'm not at liberty to release any names other than your daughter's, Captain. I'm sorry. Ambassador Halley's orders."

"That makes me most uneasy, Mr. Patton."

The security chief sighed. "I don't doubt it, but you'll have to talk to the ambassador. Something to do with the embassy, I think." He shrugged. "We'll find your little girl, Captain. Don't worry."

"Don't _worry_? What kind of advice is that?" Kirk sat up straighter in his chair. "I've got a shipload of valuable topaline, Ambassador Halley's trying to push me out of orbit, my daughter is missing on a planet of over five million inhabitants, she's in the company of an unknown boy, and you're telling me not to worry?"

"I can't offer you anything more," Patton replied. "Perhaps you can get satisfaction from the Federation embassy or the planetary council. Now, if you'll excuse me, Captain, I'd like to get back to work. Aeson Zoo—out."

The view screen went blank. Kirk slammed his fist down on the armrest. He felt helpless, a sensation he abhorred.

Uhura looked up. "Captain, there's a call coming in for you. It's from the Klingon ship _Degreth_. Commander Koloth."

"Koloth!" Kirk muttered. "I wonder what _he_ wants?"

"The topaline," Chekhov mumbled to Sulu, who nodded in agreement.

Kirk sighed. "Put him through, Uhura."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The screen came to life. The Klingon bridge glowed dully around Commander Koloth's image.

"What do you want, Commander?" Kirk asked impatiently.

The Klingon commander gave Kirk a toothy grin. "Is that any way to greet an old acquaintance, Captain?"

"I prefer not to greet you at all, Koloth. I have a lot on my mind today, and I'm not in the mood to banter words with you."

"I see. May I congratulate your Federation on their winning bid for the topaline? We envy you. The Empire needs that topaline—badly."

Kirk frowned. "You didn't call to exchange pleasantries or congratulations. Get to the point."

Koloth pasted the Klingon equivalent of a patient expression on his face. "Let's not be hasty." He paused, shifted in his seat, and gazed intently into the screen's pick-up. "I'm authorized to offer you a good price for your topaline."

"The matter is out of my hands," Kirk replied. "The _Enterprise_ is only carrying the topaline. You know that. I know that. Why are you wasting my time? I have a ship to run, and since we are breaking orbit in less than two hours, you will understand if I make this communication brief. Is there anything else on your mind?"

Koloth smiled one of those exasperating Klingon smiles, the kind that Kirk had come to recognize as meaning nothing good. "I want you to consider my next words carefully, Captain. I'm going to make you an offer for your topaline—one you cannot refuse."

"Commander, I have no authority to listen to any of your offers. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day, and I have pressing matters to attend to."

Koloth leaned closer to the pick-up. "You'd better listen to _this_ offer, Kirk, as I'll make it only once."

Kirk frowned. There was something unsettling about Koloth's demeanor. "All right," he agreed. "What is this offer I can't refuse?"

Koloth leaned back in his chair. "Have you misplaced anything today?"

"What kind of a question is _that?_"Kirk snapped. Then he caught his breath as a Klingon guard jerked a small, rumpled child into the screen's pick-up. An invisible fist plunged into his stomach. "_Jamie_."

Koloth grinned. "Ah . . . so this small scrap of humanity _does _belong to you? Excellent."

Jamie stared at the screen, her eyes wide and scared. She made no protest when Koloth lifted her up and plopped her down in his lap.

The invisible fist turned into a cold, hard knot, which settled in Kirk's stomach. Never in his worst nightmare had he envisioned the scenario that was now playing out on his bridge. He was the captain of the mightiest vessel of the Federation of Planets, yet he was suddenly and utterly helpless. He didn't know what the Klingon commander wanted, but he knew he would do whatever Koloth told him. The rage he wanted to vent toward Koloth faded to numbness. Ineffective anger would give the Klingon commander nothing but pleasure.

"Koloth," he said when he found his voice, "You are in violation of the treaty. Kidnapping Federation citizens is—"

"I've kidnapped no one," Koloth said with a sigh of affected weariness. "I found her trespassing aboard my ship. A sorry day indeed when the Federation stoops to using children as spies. I'm disappointed in you. Whatever did you hope to gain?"

Kirk was shocked into silence. He looked from Jamie to Koloth. "That's ridiculous. I had no idea she was aboard your ship." His fingers gripped the armrests. "I demand her immediate release."

"You are in no position to demand anything," Koloth shot back. "And you're not much of a father if you can't keep track of your own child. But it is of no matter how she came to be in my hands. The important thing is that I have something you want." He paused as if to reconsider, glanced at Jamie, and smiled grimly. "You _do _want her back, don't you, Kirk?" He returned his gaze to the screen. "And it's fortunate indeed that you happen to have something I want—the topaline. Are you perhaps interested in my offer, after all?"

Kirk didn't answer. Instead he said, "I want to speak with my daughter."

The Klingon commander nudged Jamie. "Go on, child. You may speak."

"I-I'm s-sorry," Jamie stammered. Tears filled her eyes, but she didn't cry.

"It's okay, honey," Kirk said in a voice he hoped sounded reassuring. "Just hang on. Everything's going to be all right."

Koloth's loud laugh broke in, startling Jamie and irritating Kirk. "Isn't that just like a human to say such placating nonsense? Face reality, Captain. Everything will be 'all right' only if I get my topaline. And no amount of soft, mealy-mouthed assurances will mean a thing if I don't."

Kirk ignored Koloth and gave Jamie a puzzled look. "Just answer me this, Jamie. What in _blazes _are you doing aboard a Klingon battle cruiser?"

Jamie dropped her gaze to her lap and shrugged.

He tried again. "I already know about you running away from Miss Brady. I'm not angry. Just tell me how you got on board Koloth's ship. Did one of Koloth's men kidnap you?"

Jamie shook her head. "Kerla brought me aboard."

"Kerla? Who's that?"

"He and I were both on the tour of the zoo, and we decided to—"

"Allow me to clarify things, Captain." Koloth gloated. "Kerla is my son—a young warrior, indeed. Most of the credit for this victory goes to him. His first coup against the Federation. He'll go far."

"By kidnapping little girls?"

"No," Koloth countered, "by capturing important pawns in the deadly game our two governments play. You humans play a game very similar to ours. It is called 'chess.' I believe the correct terminology for this particular move is 'check.'" Koloth's grin faded. "You have one of your hours to get the topaline ready for transport to my ship's hold."

Kirk's stomach clenched. "You know I can't give you the topaline, Koloth. Not even _you_ would stoop so low and use a child this way."

"No?" Koloth reached into a shallow compartment on his armrest. When he pulled it out, he held a small, round device. "This will convince you that I will stoop as low as I must to get what I want." He held up his agonizer and gave Kirk a rueful smile. "The pain is severe, but it leaves no permanent damage." Before the _Enterprise_ captain could reply, Koloth turned to Jamie. "Perhaps _you_ can convince your father to give me the topaline."

Jamie stared in horror at the agonizer. She tried to wrench free from Koloth, but he held her fast. "Please, Daddy," she pleaded. "Give him the topaline. I don't want to get zapped again. It hurts."

"_Again?_ You used that barbaric device on her?"

"Only out of necessity," Koloth replied mildly. "I do not wish to use it. That will be _your _decision."

"All right, Koloth. You win. The topaline is yours."

"Excellent." He tossed the agonizer away and smiled his triumph. "The topaline will be beamed to my cargo hold within the hour."

"Agreed," Kirk replied. "And in the meantime, I want your word Jamie will be well-treated aboard your vessel."

"Of course, Captain. I do not wish her ill. I only want the topaline."

The screen returned to the view of Murdock's Planet.

"Get him back, Uhura," Kirk ordered.

"I'm sorry, sir, but they won't answer the hail," Uhura said with a catch in her voice. "I'm so terribly sorry, Captain."

Kirk stared at the view screen and struggled with what he had just done. He had promised Koloth something he had no authority to deliver. The precious mineral had been purchased to repair the life-support dome over Colony IX. Six thousand people were depending on that topaline. Without it they would have to be evacuated or they would die.

Kirk was caught in the middle of the most difficult decision of his career. If he turned over the topaline to the Klingons, he would no doubt lose his command. Worse, he would possibly be sacrificing the lives of six thousand innocent men, women, and children. However, if he didn't give Koloth what he wanted, what would happen to Jamie? He couldn't leave her with the Klingons. Relations between the Federation and the Empire were hostile at best.

Kirk cleared his throat and turned to his Science Officer. "Spock, do you see any other options?"

"Captain . . . Jim," Spock said with concern. "Your options are limited. The only other course of action I see is to offer Koloth something he wants more than the topaline."

"What would Koloth want more than topaline?"

"I admit the odds of finding something more valuable to Koloth than topaline are . . ." Spock stopped, arrested by the look on his captain's face. "Perhaps you do not care to know the odds at this time."

Kirk looked grim. "Well, Spock, if you come up with anything, I'll be ready to hear it." He stood up, defeated. "Take the con, would you? I'm going to sickbay. Oh, and start readying the topaline for transfer to the _Degreth_."

"Captain . . ."

"I know, Spock. But I told Koloth I would." Kirk left the bridge without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Koloth broke the transmission with the _Enterprise_ and leaned back in his chair, satisfied. This was turning out better than he had ever dreamed. He would return to the Empire a hero for securing the desperately needed topaline for his Empire. What horizons would open before him because of it! He thought of his son, who had made it possible.

_Smart boy_, Koloth thought with pride.

Yes, he'd get his topaline, for Kirk couldn't refuse. No decent father, not even a despised Earther, would let his child be kept by the enemy. He shuddered when he thought about Kerla in the hands of the Federation—to be raised learning to hate his own people. Koloth had heard plenty of propaganda, and although his encounters with Kirk had been mostly honorable (save for the tribble curse), he knew the stories he heard about the Federation held some truth. To leave his son in their hands would be unthinkable!

He spared a brief glance at the human child in question. The guard had returned her to an out-of-the-way corner, where she had drawn her knees up to her chin and sat numbly, staring at the Klingon bridge. The girl certainly put on a brave front. Even now he knew his guards would be kicked if they approached her. He almost wished she would cry and carry on so he would have an excuse to despise her. Instead, he was grudgingly starting to respect her courage as he respected his battle encounters with her father.

_Ah, well,_ Koloth thought with contentment, _even if Kirk doesn't come through with the topaline, I still have the last word. Just knowing Kirk has lost what he values most, perhaps even more than his precious ship, will sustain me for a long time. It might even_ _make up for the tribble plague with which he cursed my ship._

"Commander!" The communications officer yelped.

"What now? Kirk's ready to transport?"

"Nay, Commander. It is the planetary council. They want to know why you never replied to the message regarding your son."

"What?"

"There was an earlier message that stated Kerla was missing from his scheduled tour at the human's zoo facilities."

Koloth waved an impatient arm. "What do they want me to say? Kerla can take care of himself. In fact, the situation resolved itself when he returned to the ship. Tell them I have more important things on my mind right now."

Koloth returned his attention to more pleasant contemplations. He knew that securing the topaline for his Empire would result in the High Command officially forgetting about the Sherman's Planet fiasco. It was a very satisfactory arrangement as far as he could see. All in all, the commander was pleased with the situation. He turned to regard his prisoner once again.

Jamie looked up. She saw the Klingon commander gazing at her thoughtfully.

_I wonder what he's thinking, _she asked herself, determined to keep up her brave front. _And what's taking Daddy so long to beam me home? _

She wondered where in the world Kerla had gone. It seemed she had been here forever. She was _so_ tired and scared. It was a lot of work pretending to be brave.

Suddenly, the Klingon commander broke the uncomfortable silence. "Are you hungry, child?"

Jamie shook her head. She would starve before she ate Klingon food. _It's probably poisoned._

"I want to go home," she said instead.

"No doubt. Arrangements are being made."

"Commander!" J'nan's voice broke in.

"J'nan, I'm going to have the agonizer on you if you don't stop interrupting me like this." Koloth whirled around in his seat, clearly irritated with his communication's officer.

"Sir. It's the planetary council again. They insist on speaking with you. It's about your son."

"What has he done?"

"I do not know."

"Open a channel." He pointed to Jamie. "Make sure she stays out of the pick-up. The council might not take lightly the fact that I'm holding a Federation citizen in orbit around their planet."

The screen came to life in a blaze.

"Who are you?" Koloth demanded.

"I am Councilor Mollen, Commander. I am head of the planetary council. I find it most distressing that you have taken so little interest in your son's well being. To say you have more important things to attend to does not speak well of your relationship with your son."

"What are you blathering about, Councilor?"

"We informed you that your son was missing some time ago. No reply. We contact you again a few minutes ago and you say you have other things—"

"Kerla can take care of himself. Besides, I just saw him. He's no more lost than I am. He's had his communications device all day. He can't get lost with that."

The councilor's face paled. "What did you say?"

"I saw him less than an hour ago aboard my ship."

"The council has had a full-scale search going all afternoon, Commander, for the two missing children who ran away from their escort earlier and have been traipsing about the zoo on their own ever since—or so we thought. What about the girl?"

"What girl?" Koloth asked. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jamie furiously struggling to get away from the guard, who had prudently covered her mouth and was holding her firmly.

"The Federation child. You didn't know the two were together all day? Their escort says they were on friendly terms most of the morning and planned their little escapade together."

"I know nothing about it. Kerla is fine, so this transmission ends—now."

The screen went dark. Koloth motioned to Krax. "Release her." Then he ordered Jamie to stand by his side.

Jamie hurried over, startled by the angry tone in the Klingon's voice. "You and my son were together on a tour of the zoo, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Exactly how did he manage to kidnap you and bring you aboard?"

"He didn't kidnap me," Jamie explained. "I came aboard willingly. We got caught when my communicator went off on your ship. Kerla dumped it down a disposal unit, but it was too late."

"If you weren't Kerla's prisoner, then what were you doing on my ship?" Koloth's eyes were ablaze.

"Exploring," Jamie whispered in the face of such displeasure.

"You were _what_?"

"Taking a tour. We were going to look around both ships—just for fun."

Koloth's mouth dropped open. "You planned to take Kerla aboard the _Enterprise_?"

"Yes. But before I could, zoo security started chasing us. We didn't want to get into more trouble for running away from Miss Brady, so Kerla decided we'd go aboard his ship first. Then my communicator signaled, and we got caught by him." She pointed to Krax. "And . . . well . . . you know the rest."

Koloth pulled at his beard and regarded Jamie thoughtfully. "Why did you run away from your escort, child?"

Jamie shook her head. "Miss Brady wasn't nice. She didn't like Kerla. She bossed us all morning long, and we knew she was only taking us around the zoo because it was part of her job."

"Hmmm," Koloth said. "And my son? How did he treat you?"

Jamie looked up into the commander's dark eyes. "At first he was rude and didn't want me around. He teased me and said mean things." She paused.

"And . . .?"

"I teased him back. I figured he was just being mean because he was as unhappy as I was about having Miss Brady as our escort." She stepped closer to Koloth and lowered her voice. "Don't tell Kerla, but I felt sorry that the other people at the zoo wouldn't look at him. They acted afraid of him, as if he were some kind of monster. I wanted to be his friend."

Jamie moved away from Koloth and lost her smile. "And we _were_ friends—until we came aboard your ship. Now I see that he was just pretending to be my friend so he could give me to _you_." Jamie crossed her arms over her chest. "Your son has no honor, Commander, and I hate him. I hope I never see him again."

Koloth gave Jamie a strange look. "There is something peculiar going on," he murmured, as though to himself. "Kerla's honor is very important to him." He drummed his fingers on the armrest.

Finally, he turned to his communications officer. "J'nan, locate Kerla and beam him aboard. I have a few questions I'd like to ask him." Then he turned back to Jamie. "Things might not be as they appear, child. Kerla is deceiving someone, and that someone may be _me._"

Kerla brought the heel of his boot down on his communication's device and ground it thoroughly into the pavement of the Aeson Zoo. Then he scooped up the pieces and tossed them into a trash receptacle. He let out a long, slow breath and leaned against the rough bark of a nearby tree. "That should keep me clear of the ship for a while."

When he'd left Jamie on the bridge of the _Degreth_, he knew he had only a little time to disappear. Kerla knew his father was nobody's fool. The commander would eventually figure out—either from the zoo personal or from Jamie—that Kerla's presenting the girl to his father as a captive prisoner was a last-minute attempt to conceal the true reason for her being aboard the _Degreth. _

Kerla shuddered. He had no wish to incur his father's wrath, but he was honor-bound to rescue Jamie from the _Degreth._ He had pledged friendship with her, and she trusted him. Although she must now hate him for what looked like his betrayal, it was the only way Kerla could maintain his freedom and be allowed to leave the ship.

He slammed his fist into his palm. He knew exactly what his father would use Jamie for—to steal the Federation's topaline. "I will not be part of such a dishonorable plan," Kerla vowed with a frown. "The Empire needs the mineral, but not at the price of my honor."

He drew himself up to his full height and headed for the zoo security offices. _I hope somebody will let me contact the _Enterprise. _But they might as easily . . . _He forced himself to finish his thought. _Those _l'aM _humans might just send me back to the _Degreth.

Kerla swallowed. He could not let that happen. He _would_ not let it happen. Somehow, some way, he would talk to the captain of the _Enterprise_.

His knees suddenly felt like _piltatE_ . . . the extra-runny kind. Talk to the Federation captain? _I must be mad to think I can talk to a Starfleet officer and live! When he learns what I've done, he'll . . . he'll . . ._" Kerla swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. _Stop this! There is no fear! I am a warrior. _

But Kerla's knees continued to wobble as he made his way into the low-lying, cream-colored building that housed the zoo security. He'd seen it nestled among the green-and-violet foliage near the Terran exhibits earlier that morning, when he'd first entered the zoo.

Kerla slipped through the automatic doors without drawing attention to himself. The building was crowded with tourists and their families. Zoo attendants and security personnel wandered the corridors. Kerla studied the directory, running his finger down the unfamiliar English words until he came to "Security Office: 117."

He hurried down the long corridor and stopped in front of the door. Drawing a deep breath, he activated the signal.

The door slid open, revealing a large room cluttered with men and women—all poring over map grids and colored panels. Their voices resonated like machinery. Occasionally, a large man with a thick mop of dark hair shouted orders, then returned to his comm board and continued his monitoring.

Kerla headed for the dark-haired man. The sign on his desk told his name: Geoffery Patton. "Excuse me. Are you in charge of security?"

Patton's head snapped up. He glared at Kerla with ill-disguised impatience. "Who let you in here? This is authorized personnel only." He made a waving motion. "Go on. Get out."

Kerla leaned over the man's desk. His hands were shaking so badly, he rested them on the desktop. "Listen to me. I must speak to the captain of the _USS Enterprise. _It is a matter of extreme urgency."

Patton stood. "This isn't the port master's office. This is a zoo. And right now we're in the middle of a search operation."

"You're looking for a girl," Kerla said quickly. "But she's not here. She's—"

Geoffrey Patton's eyes opened wide. He raised a finger and pointed it at Kerla. "Say, aren't you the Klingon kid we're looking for? The one who's supposedly back on his ship—safe and sound?" He rounded his desk and grasped Kerla's sleeve. "Come with me, young man."

Kerla allowed himself to be led into a small room at the back of the security office. Once there, Patton released him. "Do you know there's been a Code-3, full-scale search going on for you and the Federation girl these past two hours?"

"Yes, sir," Kerla admitted reluctantly. He dropped his gaze to the floor. "We beamed out of the zoo and onto my father's ship, the _Degreth. _That is why your search has been unsuccessful."

Patton looked ready to explode. "And the girl? Where is she now?"

"Aboard the _Degreth._" Kerla raised his eyes and caught the security chief's icy-blue gaze. _Humans aren't weak and cowardly! This human looks ready to slice and dice me!_

He pushed down his flight-or-fight instinct and asked, "Do you have the authority to put a call through to the _Enterprise?_"

Patton gave a curt nod. "I can get a relay through the port master's office. Why?"

"My father intends to use my friend Jamie to wrestle the Federation's topaline from Captain Kirk."

"You can't be serious."

Kerla ground his teeth in impatience and frustration. Not to mention worry. Jamie had been aboard the _Degreth_ long enough. She must be frightened out of her wits.

_Probably not as frightened as I'm feeling right now, _Kerla mused. "I would not make up something like this," he insisted.

"And you, a mere boy, are going to remedy this situation by talking to a starship captain?" Patton shook his head and reached for a comm link. "Let me pass your information along to the Federation embassy. They're the professionals. Ambassador Halley can—"

Kerla felt the blood drain from his face. He slapped the man's hand away from the communications panel. "You can't involve the diplomats! You don't know my father. I do. And I have an idea how my friend can be returned unharmed, and how the Federation can keep its topaline."

Patton scratched his chin and gave Kerla a nod. "Go on."

"I want to beam aboard the _Enterprise _and offer myself as a hostage. Captain Kirk will then have something to trade for Jamie, instead of the topaline." Kerla spoke faster when he saw the man softening. "This whole affair is my fault, and I wish to make it right. My . . . honor is at stake."

"Your honor?" Patton frowned thoughtfully. "I've heard Klingons value of honor, even above life."

"It is true."

The security chief nodded. "If you're telling the truth, then you're taking a big risk. There is much riding on your young shoulders, boy."

"I believe I can succeed, if you let me speak with Captain Kirk."

Patton studied the Klingon boy for a whole minute. Then he let out a long, deep breath. "All right. I'll contact the _Enterprise._ But I don't know if Kirk will even talk to you. He may ask me to clap you in irons."

"I will take that chance," Kerla said softly, "for the sake of my honor and for my friend."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kirk sat in sickbay, nursing a Saurian brandy from McCoy's "medicinal" stock. He swirled it around, watching the amber liquid intently, his thoughts a thousand light-years away. The doctor poured a brandy for himself and replaced the flask.

"Of course you'll give Koloth the blasted rocks," McCoy insisted. "There's got to be more topaline somewhere."

Kirk shook his head. "I'm afraid there isn't, Bones. It's rare—and costly. But yes, I will give Koloth the topaline." He sighed, defeated. His decision meant the end of his command, and possibly his career. "I'll give him the mineral and put a call through to Starfleet to evacuate Colony IX. At least no lives will be lost." He regarded McCoy in misery. "What if the colonists couldn't be evacuated, Bones? Would I sacrifice six thousand lives for one?"

McCoy laid a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. "You don't have to make that decision, Jim. Not today."

Kirk smiled bitterly and lifted his drink. "Here's to James Kirk—rotten commander one way, rotten father the other." With a gulp, he downed the burning liquid and stood up. "Either way, I lose."

"Jim . . ."

"Don't, Bones. There's nothing you can do." He checked the chronometer. "I've wasted enough time here. I'd better get back to the bridge and oversee the transfer."

"Wait," McCoy said suddenly. "What I can't understand is why Ambassador Halley didn't tell you up front a Klingon youth was involved. This boy and Jamie are missing, then _poof! _Jamie ends up on the _Degreth._ There's something strange in all this."

Kirk frowned in thought. "The security chief told me the boy's name was being withheld by Halley's request, that's true. But for what reason?"

McCoy snorted. "If you'd known Jamie was missing along with a Klingon boy, would you have sat still and let Halley pass you off to zoo security? No! You'd have demanded action from the embassy." He shook his head. "They deserve some of the blame for this disaster. I think you should put pressure on Halley. He can use his influence with the council. In turn, the council can put pressure on Koloth through the Klingon embassy." He paused. "Jim, it's worth a try."

Kirk nodded. "You're right, Bones. It's about time someone made things hot for our self-important ambassador." He indicated his empty glass. "Thanks for the drink."

"What is it, Captain Kirk?" Ambassador Halley sighed with what appeared to be patient resignation. "There is no news, but I promise we'll let you know. Please do not continue to call this office."

"Ambassador, you have not been completely frank with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Who's this other missing kid? Is it a Klingon boy?"

Halley's face turned dark with fury. "Patton told you, didn't he?" He slammed his fist onto his desk. "I _told _him to keep a lid on this to avoid any misunderstandings. He's going to—"

"No, Ambassador. Patton didn't tell me." He leaned back in his chair. "I'd like to know by whose authority you kept this from me?"

Halley swallowed and looked down at his workspace. His whole demeanor changed from arrogance to regret. It was obvious he knew the captain could make things difficult for him with the Federation Diplomatic Corps.

"I'm waiting," Kirk prompted.

Halley sighed. "_I_ made the decision to keep the identity of the other child quiet. I felt you might jump to the wrong conclusion and do something . . . rash. You have a powerful vessel, and who knows what you might have done?"

"Give me a little credit, sir."

"I apologize, Captain." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Which brings me to another matter."

"Yes?"

"Apparently, the Klingon boy has been found." He spread his hands in appeal. "We still haven't located your daughter, but I assure you every measure is being taken to—"

"Jamie's not lost any longer either," Kirk said grimly. "I know exactly where she is."

"You do?" The relief in Halley's voice bordered on hysteria. "Then why are you calling me and putting me through all this? Do you know how much time and manpower the council has invested in—?"

"She's aboard the Klingon battle cruiser _Degreth_," Kirk interrupted. "You may have heard of it? Commander Koloth entertained hopes of carrying away the topaline for his Empire. When he couldn't get it the honest way, he found another. It's obvious his son helped him."

He learned forward and dropped the diplomatic courtesies. "Listen, Ambassador. Koloth and I have matched wits before. He is a desperate man, and he holds a grudge against me and my ship."

Halley's face drained of color. "The Klingon commander wouldn't _dare_ do what you're trying to suggest."

"He already has. If I want Jamie back, I must transport the topaline to his ship in less than"—Kirk checked the chronometer—"half an hour."

"You can't!"

"I can. And I will, unless you think of some way of getting Jamie off that ship. Use your influence to contact the Klingon embassy, or whoever can give me satisfaction."

"Don't tell me how to do my job, Kirk."

"Then _do_ your job. Get my daughter off that Klingon ship, or I will."

"Captain," Halley persisted, "your first responsibility is to the Federation. You must break orbit in less than an hour. The embassy will work to have your daughter released. Leave it to us professionals. Surely you are aware of the delicacy of the situation."

"Be assured that I am _well_ aware of the situation," Kirk said between clenched teeth. "But let me make this very clear, Ambassador Halley. The _Enterprise_ will not be leaving until Jamie is aboard. And I plan to transfer the topaline to Koloth. Be advised that if you attempt to prevent me in any way, I will open fire on the _Degreth. _You'll have one lovely mess on your hands then. _Enterprise—_out!"

Uhura cut the transmission and gaped at her captain.

Kirk turned to regard his bridge crew. "That sure felt good." Then reality sank in. He was bluffing, and his crew knew it. Of course he wouldn't fire on the Klingon ship and risk interplanetary war.

"Sir," Uhura announced, "there's another message coming through from the surface. A relay through the port master from Aeson Zoo Security. He says it's urgent."

"Put him on, Lieutenant."

The screen lit up. Security Chief Patton nodded at Kirk. "Hello again, Captain."

"Mr. Patton."

"I have an unusual guest in my office. He insists on beaming up to speak with you."

"For what purpose?" Kirk asked, glancing at Spock.

Patton adjusted his viewer until his guest came into view. "He's a Klingon boy, Captain. He wants to . . . make a deal."

Kirk's heart leaped. "By all means, Mr. Patton. I'll contact my transporter chief and beam him up right away. Kirk out."

"Well," Patton remarked with a smile on his face. "You got your wish. You've been invited aboard the starship."

Kerla let out the breath he had been holding. "I hope I don't regret this," he whispered, suddenly full of terror. "I might find myself in the detention facility."

Patton shook his head. "Starship commanders don't lock up children—Klingon or otherwise. You'll get a fair shake from Captain Kirk. I promise." He reached out a meaty hand. "Good-bye, Kerla. And good luck."

Kerla shook the man's hand. "Thank you for your assistance. This has been a learning experience for me." He frowned thoughtfully. "I never realized humans valued honor also."

"And I am reassured to know there are honorable Klingons." Patton grinned and waved as the transporter whisked Kerla away.

Kerla closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was standing in a brightly lit room, surrounded by a number of humans. Most of them wore weapons in plain view. He had no difficulty picking out Jamie's father. The Federation captain stood in front of the transporter console, hands clasped behind his back, his bearing and stance surprisingly similar to his own father's.

He saluted Kirk with what he hoped was respect. "Captain Kirk."

"That is correct. And you are . . .?"

Kerla swallowed. He kept a firm grip on his fear and tried not to think about the tales he'd heard of the tortures inflicted upon captive Klingons. He felt a sudden shortness of breath.

_So many humans! So many weapons!_

"Are you all right?" Kirk asked.

Kerla stiffened and drew a deep breath. _I am a Klingon warrior. There is no fear. _"My name is Kerla 't' Kaisai. I offer myself as hostage in exchange for Jamie, who was forced to remain aboard the _Degreth_ against her will. My father is Commander Koloth. I suspect he has plans to use Jamie to obtain your topaline."

Kirk's eyebrows went up. "You have summed the situation up quickly and succinctly, Kerla. I have less than half an hour to arrange the transfer." He took a step forward. "I've had some interesting conversations with your father. It's obvious he knows nothing of your plan."

Kerla laughed—a nervous, frightened laugh. "Of course not! If he knew, I would not be here now. I'd be locked in my quarters."

Kirk frowned in confusion. "The topaline means a lot to your father and to the Empire. Why are you risking this?"

"It is a matter of honor, Captain. _My_ honor. Jamie trusted me. We're friends." He paused.

"Go on," Kirk encouraged him and indicated they should leave the transporter room.

Kerla tried to keep his attention on his story, but the vastness of the starship amazed him. "To be truthful, Captain, this whole affair is my fault. It was my idea to explore our respective ships. We ended up on the _Degreth _by accident." He gave Kirk the ghost of a smile. "We were supposed to see the _Enterprise_ first."

"I see," Kirk replied with a frown. A door whooshed open. The captain led Kerla into a briefing room and motioned him to sit down.

"Unfortunately," Kerla continued, taking his seat. "Jamie hates me a great deal. She thinks I tricked her into coming aboard and betrayed her to my father. But I didn't. You must believe me!"

Kerla tried to read the captain, but he sensed nothing. No fear. No anger. No revulsion. _He's very good at keeping cool, _Kerla thought. _I can't tell if he believes me or not. _

So he plunged on. "I couldn't think of anything else to do once we were caught—and we were caught very quickly after Jamie's communicator went off. If my father discovered we were friends and I was trying to get her off the ship, I would have become a prisoner too. Then who would have helped her?"

The captain seemed to relax. "Go on," he said.

"The only way I could help Jamie was to make it seem as though I had planned the whole thing. And it worked. I was praised and allowed to continue my explorations down on Murdock's Planet. I took the first opportunity to try and contact you, and here I am. I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a better plan. I did not wish to leave my friend aboard the _Degreth_, alone and afraid, but I had to. I hope you understand. I realize now how foolish and childish it was to try to sneak aboard and explore the enemies' ships."

He lowered his head and stared at the tabletop. "I have disgraced my father and abandoned my friend. I do not deserve to live."

Kirk reached out and laid a hand on the boy's arm. "No, Kerla. You are a brave young man, who has taken a desperate situation and tried to resolve it with honor." He grinned. "And I completely understand the temptation to sneak aboard an enemy vessel."

"You do?" Kerla raised his head in surprise. His dark eyes grew wide.

Kirk nodded and squeezed Kerla's arm in a friendly grip. "I would have jumped at the chance and worried about the consequences later—just like you and Jamie. You were curious. It's only natural you wanted to explore. The worse that should have happened was that a couple of kids get a firm talking to and lose a few privileges." He chuckled. "If you'd been caught aboard the _Enterprise_, that's exactly what would have happened."

Kerla was not convinced. _Who are you trying to fool, Captain? I know all about your death camps. _

Kirk removed his hand from Kerla's arm. "You are an honorable boy, Kerla. I am grateful for your offer of an exchange."

Kerla's eyes grew wide. "You . . . you will do it?" He had come aboard hoping for just such an answer, but deep inside, he had not really believed it could happen.

"Of course."

Kerla let out a breath of relief. "You're not going to lock me in your brig and starve me or send me to a death camp or anything?"

Kirk laughed aloud. "Of course not! Did Jamie say I would?"

"No. It's just that I've heard things." Suddenly, Kerla felt as if the galaxy had suddenly flipped, and he was dizzy with relief. _No torture or imprisonment today!_

"I like you, Captain Kirk," Kerla burst out. "You have honor and harbor no thoughts of revenge against me for bringing Jamie aboard my father's ship. I wish we could all be friends."

"I too," Kirk admitted. Then he asked, "Will Koloth agree to your plan?"

Kerla's mouth fell open at such a ridiculous question. "I am his son—his heir. He will certainly make the exchange. He will be very angry with me, however, and I do not look forward to my return." Then he brightened. "When the topaline is out of his reach and his anger has cooled, he will agree that it was the only honorable thing I could have done."

Kerla stood up, tall and proud. "Well, Captain Kirk, I guess we'd better get this over with. I get to see the bridge, don't I?"

Kirk slapped Kerla on the back. "Of course. And anything else you'd care to look at on the way." He motioned to the security guards to return to their posts. Then he personally led Kerla up to the bridge. On the way, he gave in to Kerla's curious questions and answered the best he could, but without compromising the security of the ship.

By the time they reached the bridge, Kerla had lost all fear. Kirk quickly introduced him to his officers. "This is Kerla, a young guest from the _Degreth_. He'll be with us only a short time." Kirk nodded at Spock. "Spock, remember when you mentioned we should find something Koloth wants more than topaline?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You found something."

Kirk turned to Uhura. "Get me Koloth, Lieutenant. I think he might be ready to send Jamie home." Still smiling, he sat down in his chair. "Kerla, stay out of the pick-up until I call for you."

"I have Koloth, Captain," Uhura said.

"Put him on."

The _Degreth's_ bridge came to life. "Captain Kirk, you are very prompt. I am impressed. You are calling, of course, to inform me that the topaline is ready for transfer, am I right?"

"Not exactly. I've come up with a counter-offer."

"Counter-offer?" Koloth's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"First things first. Let me see Jamie."

Koloth motioned off-screen.

Jamie's face lit up when she saw her father. "Are you beaming me home now?"

"Soon, Cadet. Have you been treated well?"

Jamie nodded. "But I'm tired and hungry. I don't like it here."

Koloth cut in. "Yes, we've had an interesting time. Are you ready to beam over the topaline?"

"Not so fast, Koloth. I'd like to make a counter-move in that chess game to which you were referring earlier." He motioned Kerla into viewer range. "Check mate."

"Kerla!" Koloth leaped from his chair, brushing Jamie carelessly from his lap. She tumbled to the deck in a heap.

Koloth spoke rapidly in Klingonese.

Kerla came stiffly to attention and answered in the same language. Then he turned to Kirk. "My father is most displeased with the new arrangements, Captain."

"I don't doubt it," Kirk agreed sympathetically. He hoped Jamie had the good sense to move out of striking range of the Klingon commander.

Instead, she moved closer to the screen. "What are _you_ doing aboard the _Enterprise_?" she demanded. "You left me. You lied to me and gave me to your father." She focused her look on Kirk. "Don't listen to him, Daddy. He's mean and hateful, and . . . and . . . _dishonorable._"

"Jamie," Kerla pleaded, "it is not as it appears. You will see I did not betray you. I have done all this to rescue you."

"Some rescue!" Jamie shouted. "I'm still here—two seconds away from your father's agonizer. And you're aboard the _Enterprise_—safe."

"Jamie," Kirk ordered. "Be still."

Jamie clenched her fists at her sides and shot daggers at Kerla, but she said nothing more.

Kerla was gaping at her. "You call being held prisoner by the Federation captain _safe?_" His face darkened in anger. "Why, you ungrateful, impatient—"

"Peace, Kerla," Koloth growled. "This solves nothing." He reached out and yanked Jamie roughly out of the way. "All right, Kirk. You win. But to learn my own son had a hand in this . . . this treachery is . . ." He shook his head and fell into his seat in clear defeat.

Kirk rose. "Shall I beam over to the _Degreth _with your son?"

Koloth's head snapped up. He glared at the captain. "I already have one human too many aboard my ship, Kirk."

"You may beam to the _Enterprise _if you wish."

"I wouldn't step foot on your ship if it were the last refuge in space."

Kirk sighed. "I get the picture. Where shall we make the exchange?"

"Murdock's Planet," Koloth forced out between clenched teeth. "In fifteen minutes." He glared at Kirk, at Jamie, and lastly at Kerla. Then he raised a finger and pointed at his son. "You had better have a good explanation for this, Kerla. _Degreth _out!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kirk had no intention of securing permission to beam down to Murdock's Planet. He didn't even bother to ask. He knew what the answer would be. Ambassador Halley would insist the captain allow the embassy to handle such a delicate situation. The last thing Kirk needed was ineptitude. Halley's office had already proven their incompetence in the current situation, and he wasn't about to give them another go at it.

He only hoped the portmaster's office was too busy to notice a couple of stray transporter beams into a grassy field some miles out of town. If caught, the fine for beaming down without permission would be costly for the captain, and the reprimand sent to Starfleet would not look good on his record. He had no choice, however—not if he wanted to get Jamie back safe and sound.

Kirk and Kerla transported to the surface of Murdock's planet at the agreed-upon coordinates. At the last minute, Spock had tried to suggest the inclusion of two security guards, but the captain refused.

"The less transporter activity, the better," he argued. Spock reluctantly agreed.

Kirk became alert as soon as he and Kerla materialized on the surface. It was a gorgeous afternoon. The planet's sun shone bright and hot on the field where they appeared. Kirk glanced around. For all he knew, Koloth could be waiting for him, ready to stun him and yank Kerla to safety.

He felt movement beside him and saw Kerla turning in a quick circle. His face wore an expression of uncertainty. _Perhaps,_ Kirk mused, _Kerla isn't completely sure his father will come through. _

He laid a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "Afraid you might get stuck living with the Federation for the rest of your life?"

Kerla didn't smile. He stared stonily across the field, as though willing his father to appear.

"Believe me, Kerla," Kirk assured him. "We're not the monsters your government makes us out to be."

"I know that now, Captain," Kerla murmured. "But . . ."

"No one will force you to stay with the Federation—regardless of whether Koloth keeps his part of the bargain or not."

Kerla gasped. "You will allow me to return home even if my father refuses to give Jamie back to you?"

Kirk nodded. "You've committed no crime for which I can hold you. If your father warped out of orbit right now, you could join him in less than a week. That's your right in the Federation." He held the boy's astonished look. "Of course, I would go after Koloth, but I have no quarrel with you."

"Why did you tell me this?" Kerla wondered, swallowing hard. "When my father beams down I could . . ."

Kirk was nodding. "You came to my ship freely. I will not allow your father to believe I hold you against your will."

Kerla stood up straight and saluted the captain in the Klingon manner. "_Kai_, Captain. You have honor. I am proud to have met you." He smiled. "Do not be anxious. My father will return Jamie—or I will _never _go back."

The shimmering of a transporter caught the attention of Kirk and his young companion. They whirled around in time to see Koloth and Jamie materializing a dozen yards away. It took every bit of self-control Kirk had to keep from drawing his phaser at the alarming sight. Koloth held Jamie securely around her waist, suspended above ground, with a disrupter pistol resting against her head. She wore a look of weary acceptance, as though she were too exhausted to care what happened to her any longer.

"My _dear_ Captain Kirk," Koloth greeted him, tightening his grip on Jamie. "We meet again. How foolish of you to come to this meeting unprepared."

Kirk said nothing.

"As you see," Koloth continued, "I have the upper hand. I do not know what tricks you used to kidnap my son, but I am finished with this foolishness. Allow Kerla to approach me. Then order your crew to transport the topaline to the _Degreth_."

Kirk chose his words carefully. "Commander, I am not preventing Kerla from approaching you. I have drawn no weapon—nor do I intend to—unless you give me sufficient reason." He nodded toward Jamie. "And, Koloth, you're doing your best to give me a reason." He reached out and laid a hand on Kerla's shoulder. "Your son is here by his own free will. He may approach you at any time. Am I correct, Kerla?"

Kerla looked at his father with smoldering eyes. "You are correct, Captain Kirk. And I shall not approach you, Father, until you let my friend go, even if it means staying with the humans for the rest of my life."

"What prevents me from overpowering you and forcibly rescuing my son from whatever brainwashing has been going on?" Koloth demanded. "Then, not only will I have my son back, but I will have obtained an important starship captain with which to bargain for my topaline."

"Is that what you really want, Koloth?" Kirk asked softly, pulling out a small hand-phaser and bringing it into view. "If it comes to that, someone is going to get hurt. Do you really want it to be these kids? _Your son?_"

Koloth eyed the phaser warily. Then he sighed and tossed his disrupter to the ground. "Ah, well. I had hoped you were bluffing, but I see in your eyes that you are not," he confessed with a smile. "It would have been interesting, however—my son and against a lone starship captain."

"No, Father," Kerla spoke up. "Against the captain and _me._"

"I see," Koloth said softly. He lowered Jamie to the ground, but kept a firm grip on her arm. He stared at his son, as though uncertain of how to proceed.

Kerla broke the awkward silence. "I am a Klingon_. _Your _son. _You taught me that honor is above all. Must I be dishonored for some rocks?" He took two steps forward. "Let her go, Father."

Koloth kept his grip on Jamie.

Kerla stopped. "Did you not make an agreement with Captain Kirk? You agreed to trade us. Where is _your_ honor?"

"Beware, Kerla," Koloth growled. "You go too far. Be silent."

"I will _not_ be silent. I pledged friendship with Jamie and guaranteed her safety aboard the _Degreth_. I knew of no other way to fulfill that pledge than to go to Captain Kirk."

"But, Kerla," Koloth asked, "Why did you not just tell me the truth?"

Kerla looked aghast. "That I brought the daughter of your enemy aboard your ship for a _tour_? That I could have an Earther girl as a _friend_?" He shook his head. "No, Father. You would not have accepted the truth, and Jamie would have been without any way of escape. This is the only way I preserve my honor."

The boy drew a deep breath and let his gaze fall on Jamie. "I failed as your friend, I've disappointed my father, and I've cheated our Empire out of both a blow to the Federation and a load of precious topaline. All for the sake of honor. I wish I had no honor. It would be easier."

He bowed his head in defeat. "Do what you will, Father. I shall remain with the Earthers."

Koloth regarded his son with clear amazement. That Kerla had proved himself a warrior today was beyond doubt.

"_Kai_, Kerla," Koloth said softly, removing his hand from around Jamie's arm. "You are willing to spend the rest of your life among humans rather than be dishonored. It is enough."

Kerla looked up quickly at the unexpected word of praise. "Father?"

"It is as you say—honor is above all. I had forgotten what I myself had taught you. In my desperation and greed, I had forgotten."

Koloth lowered himself to one knee and regarded his small prisoner. He gripped her shoulders and gave her a look of approval. "You were a brave and honorable hostage, Jamie Kirk—worthy of a Klingon. I apologize for the episode involving the agonizer. It was unworthy of me."

Jamie's lip quivered, remembering her unpleasant afternoon. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her tears back, but the commander had called her honorable. She supposed it meant that she must be brave a little while longer. "I didn't get to see much of your ship, sir," she remarked, brushing a straggly lock of hair from her eyes.

Koloth shook his head and rose to his feet, clearly amused by her comment. "No," he agreed. "You didn't." He gave her a gentle shove. "Go now. Go to your father. My victory is cut off because of honor. But if honor is thrown aside whenever one wishes, then how will our Empire survive? Come, Kerla." He smiled at his son. "I am anxious to hear about your stay aboard the _Enterprise_. Were your eyes open while you were wandering the corridors? Tell me everything you saw."

Kerla grinned and breathed out in relief. With a spring in his step, he started for his father.

Jamie met Kerla halfway. They stopped and looked at each other. Neither spoke.

Finally, Jamie whispered, "Thank you, Kerla. I understand now. I'm sorry for the things I said to you back on the _Degreth, _and when I saw you on the bridge of the _Enterprise._" She dropped her gaze. "I guess I should have trusted you, but I was so scared."

Kerla shrugged. "I didn't care if you thought I betrayed you. All that mattered was getting you home." Then he grinned. "You sure have a temper, but you'll not take me by surprise nexttime." He reached out and grabbed Jamie's hand, human-style, and shook it. "So long."

"I doubt I'll ever see you again," Jamie replied, returning the handshake.

"You never know," Kerla murmured. He released Jamie's hand and stepped away from her. Then, reaching under the collar of his tunic, he pulled out a slender chain and held it up. Dangling from the chain was an odd pendant—a strange design of a soaring bird, with a small purple jewel for an eye. Quickly he lifted it from around his neck and placed it around Jamie's neck.

"This is for you," he said. "It is the symbol of my father's house. See?" He turned it over and pointed out the tiny, engraved letters. "Our house and lineage."

"You're giving it to me?"

Kerla nodded. "If you ever find yourself in the Klingon Empire and in need of protection, just show this pendant. The House of Kaisai is an important clan on Kronos. No one will dare to touch you."

Jamie let the pendant drop around her neck. It hung, suspended, next to the_ Enterprise_ insignia on her uniform—an odd combination. She looked up at the Klingon youth. "But I have nothing to give you in return."

"You've already given me more than the pendant is worth—a new perception of humans. A valuable education." He straightened to his full height and gave her a Klingon salute. "Survive and succeed, Jamie Kirk—my friend."

Without waiting for a response, Kerla turned and walked proudly to where Koloth stood watching the exchange with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Survive and succeed, Kerla of Kronos!" Jamie shouted after the boy. Then she turned all her attention toward her father, who waited a dozen yards away, a thoughtful expression on his face. With a burst of hidden energy, she ran and threw her arms around his neck. The tears she'd valiantly held back all afternoon burst forth like floodwaters, and she buried her head in her father's chest and sobbed.

"Jamie," Kirk whispered, holding her tightly. He lifted her up and reached for his communicator.

Koloth's amused voice made him turn around. "I begin to wish the children had met under other, less stressful conditions. Your daughter is an agreeable child. I believe I would not mind so much if she took a tour of the _Degreth_, after all."

Kerla's mouth was a round "O."

Jamie turned her head slowly around to stare at Koloth in disbelief. She sniffed back her tears and watched as Commander Koloth put his hands on his hips. "Well, Jamie Kirk? Shall I give you a tour of my ship?"

"Thank you, Commander," Jamie replied, wrapping her arms tighter around her father's neck. "But the only ship I want to see right now is the _Enterprise_."

"I understand." Koloth draped an arm around his son's shoulder and jabbed a finger toward Jamie. "Guard that pendant well, child. It is not to be worn lightly. It practically makes us _related_." Then Koloth opened his communicator and barked a short command. They dissolved in a haze of yellow light.

Kirk let out a long, slow breath and lowered Jamie to the grassy field. He lifted the pendant and turned it over in his hand. "I have a feeling this is more than just a pretty bauble, Jamie. This pendant has some significance to Koloth. I was watching his face when Kerla took it off and gave it to you. He looked astonished, and not terribly pleased."

He let it drop around her neck. "Hang on to it. You never know when it might come in handy." Then he reached for his communicator. "Let's get out of here before the embassy's security forces descend on us. It would be embarrassing to ask Mr. Spock to bail us out of jail for violating transporter policies." He pulled Jamie into a hug and picked her up. "Besides, I have a little surprise for Ambassador Halley."

He smiled. The ambassador was probably frantic, trying to make arrangements for Jamie's release. _I really ought to call the embassy and report the outcome. Nah, _he decided_. I think I'll let the man sweat a little while longer_.

Kirk grinned with a sudden idea. He'd inform him of Jamie's safe return when they warped out of orbit in a few minutes. Just mention it, like a postscript or something. He chuckled softly and flipped open his communicator. "Beam us up, _Enterprise_. We're coming home."

The End


End file.
